Cosmo's Return to her Cosmos She Calls Tails
by sirwilliamblackstone
Summary: Looking deeply into her eyes, Tails kissed Cosmo on the cheek gently, "I love you ya know." "I know silly!" Cosmo giggled. She pulled him in for a sweet, passionate kiss. They were in total bliss, feeling an almost electric sensation tingle from their lips down through their spines. -Complete!
1. Chapter 1 An Angel Fallen From Heaven

Cosmo's Return to her Cosmos She Calls Tails.

_Chapter 1. An Angel Fallen From Heaven._

_**Go ahead, scroll down and skip the poem if you want. It's not important to the story.**_

_**.**_

Is night a veil to block our view?

Perhaps a glass which we see through?

Trial of vision by our own search,

Our breadth of mind, our sense of heart.

External force from inward soul,

To turn our heart inside the self.

How now night, not cruel in gifting

Rest, reflection, preparation,

Preparation for the next day.

**.**

Spring thou art the cruelest term:

No time to rest, just time to grow;

Blooming flowers, rising roses

Raised in remembrance of our death,

Display sweet tears, the day, the death,

The night our song did disunite.

Discord, discard my own life so

That we may play duets above,

Or if my own trip is defeat,

Thrust down to Hell, what consequence?

To stay in Hell that's been my jail,

I've not budged in all this time.

**.**

These past few weeks that seem like years,

Today's defeat in all the tears

Which wear on me more than all fears.

**After this point, the poem is mainly quotes taken from Priest's English translation of Faust (lines 355-735).**

**.**

I've studied now Philosophy

And Jurisprudence, Medicine,

And even, alas, the Sciences

All through and through with ardor keen!

Here now I stand, poor fool, and see

I'm just as wise as formerly.

**.**

All joy is rent from me,

Be this my last drink now,

The goblet to my lips,

And I do morn the past,

For there, the memory

Where fantasies in tortures dwell.

…

Oh Muse, give me the ability to express love that I may place it on its proper exalted pedestal! May what-ever Gods may be give leave to our souls that they may become unconquerable through the conjoining love of another, and the bliss of eternal matrimony. Let eternal love be made eternal, for the souls of two true lovers are not bound through the boredom of daily habit, rather they find joy in the forever rotating circle of events which we pass through as families.

Once, two young lovers named Tails and Cosmo were forced apart through foul fate, indeed, the fell clutch of circumstance. Tails, a fox boy of a great heart and sound character was forced to kill his female counterpart Cosmo only two weeks ago in an odd attempt to save the galaxy. They succeeded in this attempt, but only at the expense of separation.

Sonic and his crew are too heartbroken at the moment to share the details of this story with others; however, it is known that Tails is by far the most heartbroken of all the adventurers. He wouldn't come out of his home since he got back, and rumor has it, that he is scarcely eating or sleeping. He is plagued by nightmares of his killing, and dreams which he could only describe as a hauntingly beautiful, even other cosmic princess coming to earth to be with him.

He knows however, with all the logic and reason of his mind that Cosmo Can't possibly come back, but he just can't help thinking about the perfect possibilities of a long gone future path. For a great mind, perfection is a torturous fixation.

Meanwhile, up in heaven, that beautiful princess looked down at the sorry mortal and sighed. The princess' heart was torn up with accompanying tears for her beloved one. A woman named Galaxina watched her, and soon walked up to the princes. "Cosmo, what's wrong, why are you crying? You seemed so happy to finally be with us at first, but… that seems to have worn off? We love you, you know."

Cosmo rolled around on her back, and looked up at her sister, her gently descending tears becoming a great sob. Galaxina continued, "Look Cosmo, you were looking at Tails again, I know because that's when you always cry the hardest. I know you miss that fox a lot, but you have to let him go." She said this gently, but Cosmo couldn't possibly have felt their gentle intent. These words were hard to hear, she couldn't stand giving up Tails, it was too much.

Instead of calming down, Cosmo started hyper ventilating. She screamed, "It's not fair, I love him!"

"And we love you too sweet sister," Galaxina said, "but your behavior is causing our whole family pain, including me! Can't you see how much we care about you?"

Cosmo replied, "I can see how much you care, but can't you also see the feelings I have for Tails?" "Yes but…," at this Galaxina was interrupted by some celestial angel coming towards them, "Cosmo!," the angel said brightly, "It's your turn to be judged by our Holy Father!"

A while later, with her tears just dried, but her emotions on the edge of new expression, Cosmo appeared before the almighty. She felt consumed in his presence, not by fear, but by an inner warmth that felt like a camp fire on a cold winters night. She'd never felt so much that she knew who she was with, but something didn't feel right to her. Her Father in Heaven knew the thoughts of her heart, smiled and said in a gentle tenor voice, "My child, dost thou know why thou dost feel somewhat out of place here?"

Cosmo replied, "Lord, I have used thy grace, not only to be saved by it, but to be changed by it. But my healing heart still feels the pain of being separated from the one I love."

And God said, "Cosmo, I know the purity of thy heart, thou dost miss Tails dearly, but the real pain comes from knowing of his pain. Thou dost surely love Tails with an unselfish love, filled with a desire to give. Let us look at what he is doing." The Lord then showed Cosmo a scene of Tails weeping while preparing an unsavory looking mixture of ingredients. "He's making poison with which to kill himself." the King of Kings revealed. "He's too heart-broken over thy loss to have the will to live."

"No!" Cosmo cried, and, dropping to her knees she begged, "Lord, I will do anything, just give me the power to save Tails!"

The Advocate simply said, "I have a work for thee to do Cosmo. Would thou be willing to take up a mortal body once again, help heal Tails wounded heart, and help him accomplish the tasks I yet have for him to complete while in his tabernacle of clay?"

"YES!", Cosmo jumped for joy, then became troubled, "thou mentioned that I would get a body, but will this body be the same one that I had before?"

God replied, "It will not be the same body, but it will be identical to the one thou had before. I will cause that the seed which Sonic and Shadow found from thy body will grow into a new body for thou. Tails has faithfully cared for it until this time, he planted it, and now this faithfully planted seed of faith is ready to grow."

The Seedrian sighed, relieved. And God continued, "Remember Cosmo, Tails yet has his mission in life to fulfill. I have placed him on this planet at this time to spare the lives of others until they're time is come to join me here. That is the main purpose of his life. He has gone far in accomplishing his task already, especially with thou, but he still has more to do."

Becoming overly excited again, Cosmo asked, "When will I get to see him again?"

"Right now", the Merciful Master replied, "he is about to do something he will surely regret, so thou must surely stop him."

And with a simple, sweet adieu, Father and daughter left each other's company.

…

Syaoron the Fox reviews:

**The old english... I'm sorry, but I can't get over that! It's so IN character for God! Thank you for learning enough old english to at least be able to write that!**

I just thought I might say this though: It becomes confusing when you have more than one person talking in one paragraph... at least for me. Also, try not to make your paragraphs too long. It looks like you're running on.

Maybe you've improved on this in a later chapter, so if you have, I'm sorry about that. Still... just amazing...

Write on, Live life, Do stuff,

VIVA LA VIDA LOCA?

Syaoron the Fox

**Answer: Thanks for reviewing Syaoron, it's an honor. I actually feel very embarrassed about this chapter. You see, I went back and read it to see what you were talking about in your review. I was stunned by all the basic errors I made, which is part of why I'm editing this right now. I wrote this chapter carelessly, in twenty minutes at three o'clock in the morning, and this story is also my first time writing any kind of fiction, so it turned out kind of poorly. All well, it's fixed now, although it's of course not up to par with what I'm now doing.**

**Oh, the old English? Believe it or not, when I read an old book which was not originally written in English (which is most of the time), like Homers **_**Odyssey**_**,**__**I look for an old English translation because I'm more comfortable with that than modern English. By the way, if anyone who might be reading this needs help understanding Shakespeare or something, PM me, I'd be glad to help you out, especially if it's with your schoolwork.**

**The English that I used for God was specifically based on the authorized KJV version of the Bible. That's why it seems in character for God: it's the standard English translation.**

**As for the paragraphs, prowerboy mentioned that in a review a few chapters ahead; since then I started making the paragraphs shorter and it's made a huge difference. I suppose the reason why I made such long paragraphs was because I read lots of stuff with long paragraphs, so I'm used to it. I never gave shorter paragraphs a thought, so I'm glad for you and prowerboy's support.**

**.**

**Allen5 says:**

**Cosmo speaking old English was kinda rare and interesting at the same time  
i can totally see why Tails would be trying to make poison for himself, shooting your other half is surely to cause painful scars (not physical of course)**

**Answer: Yeah, in The Beginning, all a man had to do for love was rip out a part of his ribcage, now we have to rip our hearts out. *Sigh…* all well. :(**

**Yeah, it's kind of out of character for Cosmo (or almost anybody, real or imagined) to speak old English, it's traditional, but there is actually some cool meaning behind it. Thee, thou, thy, and thine used to be familiar forms of you, etc., which were formal. When the King James Bible was being translated into English, the idea of God and man conversing to each other as if we actually were God's children, seemed crazy to many people in those days, but personally, I think it fits perfectly.**

**Sorry about going on about all this religious stuff, it's just that it goes along with this chapter and what you've said. I ain't a fanatic, just so you know. Thanks for the review, and I'll appreciate any additional reviews you leave!**


	2. Chapter 2 COSMO!

_Chapter 2. "COSMO!"_

I will not attempt to describe Cosmo's journey from Heaven to Tails home kitchen, but when she arrived, she looked down and saw the shattered pot and soil that once held her seed. Apparently she had grown within it, and broke it with enough growth. She ignored this mess however, and with a heart filled to bursting, she started running around the house looking for Tails.

When she found him, she noted his disheveled appearance, the white lab coat he was wearing, and the beaker he was just starting to drink out of. "TAILS!" Cosmo screamed. The yellow kitsune's eyes rolled back in his head, his head rolled back on his neck, and his whole body rolled, his back like a rolly-polly on the floor.

"TAILS!" Cosmo screamed again. She went over to his inanimate body and knelt down by his side.

'Is he dead', she thought, 'or was he passed out because of seeing me, or was something else happening?'

She checked his pulse, "still beating," she sighed, much relieved. 'But Will he die,' she thought? 'He only drank only a portion of the poison, but is that enough to end him? His drinking was stopped by a feinting spell, put was the feint caused by the portion itself, or was it my sudden appearance?'

These questions and more plagued her as she tried to drag him over to one of his couches in another room. I say try, for she didn't have the necessary strength to lift or drag him; it was a comical sight, as if Belle had tried dragging the Beast. So soon giving up, Cosmo ran into another room, found Tails blankets, pillows, and other cushy things in an effort to comfort the comfortless fox.

A few hours later, Tails awoke feeling a great pain in the side of his stomach and screamed with all the energy that lungs contain. For some reason this scared Cosmo out of her wits, and soon she hurried to see what was wrong.

The hapless Seedrian had spent most of her time sitting, watching the fox, but had left the room to see if maybe she could find some sort of antidote or instructions on how to fight the poison. However, this search was fruitless; she really needn't have bothered. After all, why would Tails have made an antidote if he was intent on killing himself anyway?

Cosmo found Tail's writhing in pain, the sight of which made Cosmo gasp. Tails heard her, and moaning in misery he opened his eyes. "What's wrong?" Cosmo questioned, rushing over to him and kneeling by his side. "Cosmo…", Tails murmured, he bolted upright, "COSMO!" "Its okay Tails, I'm here, I'm back." As she said this, Tails felt the tremendous nausea, the overwhelming pain of the poison consume his body and thoughts. He feinted again.

…

**Thanks for reading and reviewing guys.**

**prince of the divine wolf's asked: Does this have to do with the time of great harmony prohecized by the ancient walkers?**

**Answer: You must know a lot about Sonic, I hadn't even heard of it until you mentioned it. Nope, it was just an excuse to get Cosmo back.**

…

**prowerboy says: Very nice. I love Taismo! I plan to read this story. A write a story related to that. You can read it if you wish. Do you know when your next update is?**

**Answer: You wrote a Tailsmo story? Let's see... ah, here we are, **_**The Fate of a Fox**_**, I'll go ahead and read that, thanks for mentioning it! As for the update, well that's today of course, but as to the time after this, I plan to add another 500-1000 word (approx.) chapter in a day or two. Thanks for the support bud!**

Update: Thanks for the compliments, and your valued review.

Well, the update for chapter 2 was on **4/27/12, but chapter 11 will be October 15 or sooner; chapter 12 (the conclusion) will be sometime later in October.**

…

**Syaoron the Fox reviews:**

**D'AWWW! They are always so cute! Even in pain, they're so CUTE!**

I've really got nothing else to say... if the people I review keep getting this good, I'm gonna be out of a reviewing job...

You know what, I don't even have to read to the latest chapter (though I will do it) to confirm your request. I will gladly help you write this story you have me so intrigued about!

WRite on, Live life, Do stuff,

VIVA LA VIDA LOCA?

Syaoron the Fox X3

**Answer: Wow Syaoron, you actually accepted after the second chapter? I'm really not as good as you say, but you're very kind anyway.**

**...**

**Bunnies-Take-Over-The-Universe wrote: ****check out the story 'REASONS WHY' its rely cool and reveiw!**

**Answer: No, just… no. I went on your request nevertheless, and read several thousand words of REASONS WHY, and I honestly didn't like it at all, nor would I recommend it. It's ok to advertise a story here in your review, especially if it's one of yours or it's relevant to this story, but please mention this story at least once if you're going to review it.**

**I don't mean to be hard on you; I'm sure you're a nice person and were just trying to help out a friend, but please leave a review next time.**

**...**

**Oh, if anyone wants to see it, I have a blog and a YouTube channel, you can find the links to them on my profile page. I talk about serious things there, but it's always good to have a balance in your life.**

**...**

**This chapter is short, but I'll update tomorrow. Next chapter also doesn't have romance, but don't fear or fret (I don't really think that you would), there will be a little adventure in the third chapter, and the romance will really begin to roll in with the fourth chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3 What Relish is in this?

_Chapter 3. What Relish is in this?_

Tails awoke and felt all the terrible physical feelings he had before, but this time less severe. He felt confused trying to figure out what had taken place, but tried to remember. He could remember making the poison, but everything else seemed cloudy. He thought he remembered Cosmo being with him, but he wasn't sure.

He felt dark inside, and clouded in insight, but pressed with his mind. He wondered if it could have actually been Cosmo, or if he had been asleep, or had he been so near death as to be within heaven's sight and his angel's eyes?

He remembered something he had heard a long time ago. He pondered, 'What was it, how did it go?'

He recalled, and said out loud: "What relish is in this? How runs the stream? Or I am mad, or else this is a _dream_:_Let_ fancy _still my sense_ in_Lethe steep_; If it be thus to _dream_**, **_still let_ me sleep!" *1.

He pushed the blankets off of himself and slowly got up. "Why was I on the floor?" He muttered. "All well, I have to find out if I'm going crazy or not." After putting away his temporary bedding, he rushed out the door, only to be immediately greeted by Sonic.

"Hi buddy, have you heard the news?" Sonic asked.

"No, what is it? And what are you doing here anyway Sonic?"

"Um… I think you better sit down Tails."

"Okay..?" Tails confusion conveyed. They then sat down on the steps of Tails' porch.

"I have something to tell you about Cosmo", Sonic said solemnly, "I have some good news and some bad news. Let me tell you the good news first."

Tails was listening most intently, even intensely. The kitsune spoke up with tears in his eyes, "Is Cosmo back Sonic?"

"So you know it then? But wait, you couldn't have known it since you phrased it as a question. Yea buddy, Cosmo's back!"

"It's true then!" Tails said, jumping up joyously. "I thought it was a dream, but I guess she really was there with me! Where did she go?"

Sonic was surprised and confused, 'what's Tails talking about? How could she visit him without Tails knowing it, and why didn't Cosmo stay with him?' Pushing off these thoughts, Sonic lowered his head and said, "That's the bad news."

"What happened to her?"

"Tails, she was kidnapped by Dr. Eggman, I arrived just in time to see it."

"And he got away?"

"Yeah…" the blue blur said.

Tails clenched his fists, cursing Eggman; he would Make Him _Pay_ for what he'd done! "Let's go find her Sonic."

As they talked, Bokkun flew over to them, one of his infamous T.V.'s in his hands. Tails spotted him as he approached, lunged at the bot, grabbing him by the neck he wrung it.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY COSMO!" Tails screamed at the now pinned bot.

He held up his white gloved hands in nervously defensive nonchalance "Heh, heh, I didn't do nuttin! I swear, honest I…" Tails slapped him across the face. Bokkun went silent, robotic tears welling up in his eyes.

Sonic interposed, "woah, calm down there little buddy, we'll get Cosmo back."

"We better, or else_ this_ one's gonna pay!"

Tails' aggressive and vengeful attitude frightened poor Bokkun into spilling all the beans of his master, Dr. Eggman, as soon as the interrogation started.

"Hey Sonic, can you take Bokkun to the living room?" Tails asked.

"Sure buddy." Sonic then grabbed Bokkun and, 'escorted him,' to Tails' living room.

Tails quickly flew to his garage, got a few things, and went inside. Tails took the ducktape he'd just gotten, and tied scared little Bokkun to a little plastic kids chair which he had also gotten. All tied up, the interrogation commenced.

"Where is Eggman hiding?" Tails growled.

After giving directions to the fortress Bokkun said, "and when you get there, enter on the North side. There's a little panel on the wall with green buttons. Enter the code, "eggempire" into it, and a hidden door will open. After you get inside, go right, then take the second left. Go down the hall, enter the third door on the right. That's where the cellblock is. One of the cells is holding Cosmo."

Sonic asked, "Is this really the best way to avoid danger?"

Bokkun continued, "Yes, you see the Northern part of the base isn't complete yet, so the defenses aren't up yet. There are a few guard bots, but only a few because they can get in the way of the robots building the base."

Sonic wondered aloud, "are the construction robots dangerous?"

"No," Bokkun said, "so I think you should ignore them to save time. If you get in and out quick enough, Eggman won't be able to respond to your rescue."

"You better be telling the truth about all of this, or else I'm going to tear you limb from limb!" Tails yelled.

"I'm telling the truth! Please don't hurt me!" Bokkun cried.

"Tail's, let's let him go, he isn't any more use to us. We need to get going anyway." said Sonic.

"Ok," Tails said reluctantly, "but I need to make sure he doesn't get back to Eggman before us."

"Good idea Tails."

Tails securely fastened a piece of metal to Bokkun's jet pack and advised, "Now Bokkun, if you try to fly, you'll be pulled backwards, so don't even try."

But Bokkun did try it; the attachment on the jet pack reversed the flow of the jet stream backwards, so he fell on his rump hard. "Ow, that was really mean; someday I'm going to make you pay for this!"

At this cocky remark, sparks of anger erupted in the fox's heart. Tails gave Bokkun a hard kick, sending him flying into the wall.

"Wow Tails, Calm Down!" Sonic yelled.

The two left and made their way to Eggman's modern castle, following Bokkun's directions. When they arrived, they scouted out the place. It was built of grey stone. The big, towering walls were generally flat, and overall the castle was mostly square shaped. It looked positively medieval. The building was situated on a large hill, with a forest behind in the northern portion, and wide open fields in the front (Southern portion).

Making their way to the back of the castle, they followed Bokkun's advice. Heading up to the wall, they found the keypad. After entering in, 'eggempire,' a piece of wall moved aside, allowing them entrance. A guard bot immediately spotted them. "Intruder!" It mechanically said. Sonic spin dashed it quickly as it turned around, about to press an alarm.

The main floor inside the castle consisted mostly of dark grey hexagonal tunnels. The tunnels had doors off to the sides every now and then. How everything looked might have reminded you of the Death Star in Star Wars.

They followed Bokkun's directions to the hall, which they crossed. They turned a corner, and found two of Eggman's robots which Sonic quickly disposed of.

As they were searching for the cell Cosmo was in, Tails couldn't help but feel a strange mixture of feelings. He felt excitement to be with her, worry for her well-being, doubt that she was really alive, desperation to reach her, and oddly enough, absolute terror that perhaps she had left him alone because she was angry about him killing her. Nevertheless, faith, hope, and charity *2 propelled his legs forward.

Faith is an odd thing: faith is a belief, or perhaps just a desire to believe that prompts us to action. This action in turn brings us truth, and perhaps some practical results in our life as well. When we brush our teeth in the evening, we are acting in faith that the sun will rise tomorrow, that we will wake up alive and well; in short, we have faith that brushing our teeth will be worth it tomorrow. Without action there is no faith, and without faith there is no action. Faith is not there to con us into believing crazy things, but to get us to verify the truth of all things for ourselves. So in faith, these brothers searched for Cosmo.

They soon came to a silent cell block, "This is where she is, Sonic!" Tails said.

Sonic took out the guard bots while Tails rushed over to Cosmo's cell. Cosmo, who had heard the clatter, was already at the edge of the cell, waiting for him, her hands holding the bars of the chamber. Tails legs and namesakes quickly carried him to his lover, his feet screeching to a halt. With even his breath itself halting, he was brought to his knees simply gazing upon this girl. Tears welled up in his eyes, and with a shaky, emotion filled voice he simply uttered the word, "Cosmo."

"I'm here Tails." She said while taking his hands in hers through the bars.

Tails tearfully told, "I thought I'd never see you again."

"But you did silly!" Cosmo giggled, trying to assure and console him, even when her own heart was expanding with emotions.

Sonic, finished with his fine handy work, and came over, interrupting their conversation, "hey guys, we need to get outa here! You two should stand back."

After they did, Sonic homing attacked the door down. You should have heard the noise, it was magnificent! Tails then took Cosmo's hand; they looked into each-other's eyes lovingly, longingly. Let's go Cosmo." Tails gently said. The three friends then took their leave, and escaped.

…

***1. Quoted from Shakespeare's play "Twelfth Night."**

***2. "Faith, hope, and charity": 1 Corinthians 13:13.**

…

**prince of the divine wolf**** asks: ****Did he really attempt suicide?**

**Answer: Indeed he did, his reasons will be explained in the fifth chapter which I just finished writing. I know it sounds improbable that Tails would try to commit suicide, but there's a good explanation coming up that makes sense as to his motives. I do have to admit though, the idea of Tails suicide is something I borrowed from ****Syaoron the Fox's excellent trilogy, **_**The Mobius Code,**_** which I recommend to anyone reading.**

**prowerboy**** says:** **Just like Tails to faint. A word of advice: don't give up in the beginning if you don't have a lot of reviews. Many people wait a while to see the commitment to the chapters, so wait a few chapters before you think your story is unsuccessful, which it isn't. I can't wait to see the conflict, as this is an adventure story. Finally are Tails and Cosmo 8? I just want to know their age. But assume so, since it took a little while after the season. As for my story, I will try to have a new one posted tomorrow. Can't wait.**

**Answer: That comment about Tails feinting made me laugh because it's so true. Thanks for the encouraging advice by the way. Don't worry, I'm not giving up, I'm not finished yet! In fact, no matter what happens with this story, not only will I complete it. As to the fighting, there's a little bit in this chapter, but the action is going to mostly happen at the end. As to their ages, they're both still 8. This story starts only two weeks after Cosmo's death, and I didn't feel the need to have one of their birthdays in that time, especially since now I have the option to include a birthday later on in the story. I'm not planning on a birthday, but I may include one in here, probably not as a part of the main plot, but as an unconnected side story. I love your story by the way. And it seems your writing improves with every chapter, so you could become quite an extraordinary writer at the pace you're going.**

**And Syaoron wrote:**

**Wow! Remind me not to get on Tails' bad side!**

Also... Faith. I like how you explained that concept; how there is faith everday, all the time. I like that, and I think I'll put that in my favorite quotes section.

Still nothing to critique... that almost makes me feel bad.

You campaigned for my story! How nice of you! I send you many hugs! XD

Write on, Live life, Do stuff,

Syaoron the Fox

**Answer: Yeah, it's not a good idea to mess with Tails' girl.**

**Yes, I worked out the faith thing on my own from the scriptures, then I heard the same explanation from a few people in my church a couple years later, so I thought it must not just be another one of my mad, crazy ideas.**

**I like giving people hugs on occasion; too bad the monitor is in the way! Dumb technology!**

…

**In a review of a later chapter, Some Random Anonymous Reviewer spoke of chapter three:**

**There were a couple things on chapter three that I spotted:**

1: The chapter's title:

Ok, quite honestly, this made me laugh! The title of chapter three was... *chuckles*

Chapter Relish is in This?

XD

I may want to try that on a hotdog sometime! It may cure my writer's block! XD

Just kidding!

I think you meant to say: Chapter 3: What Relish is in There?

So, there's that.

2: Dialogue

Honestly, the dialogue was a little hard to read in this chapter. I'm pretty sure Prowerboy already said this but usually when someone else speaks, another paragraph is made. You did much better about this in later chapters! ;)

**Answer: You're quite right, S.R.A.R.. Do you mind if I call you S.R.A.R.? I just went back and corrected the dialogue throughout the entire story to make it easier to read, as well as making a poem for the beginning which will tie in to a poem that I'll write for the last chapter.**

**I saw the funny mistake that I made with the chapter title. Your commentary made me laugh, and hence, it's sad that I changed it. It has now been corrected. It now says: "****Chapter 3. What Relish is in this?" Where that title comes from is the fourth paragraph of the chapter, where Tails quotes from Shakespeare's play Twelfth Night: "****What relish is in this? How runs the stream? Or I am mad, or else this is a **_dream_: _Let_** fancy **_still my sense_** in **_Lethe steep_;** If it be thus to **_dream_, _still let_** me sleep!"**

…

**To anyone wondering, the romance Will start rolling. Throughout the next few chapters I'll add more and more mushy gushy stuff. I'm releasing the last chapter (12) soon, so you won't have to wait that long. My plan is to release it before October is through.**


	4. Chapter 4 Emotional Dams Break

Chapter 4. Emotional Dams Break.

When they arrived at Tails house, they were panting heavily, except for Sonic of course. Cosmo's legs ached heavily, and she couldn't stand her heart beating so fast. She had never put her heart under that much stress. The only thing that had kept her going throughout their run was Tails kind encouragement.

Just as they were about to come inside, Cosmo fell, but it was more like melting really; all right then, she melted to the ground. Tails looked around just as this happened, "Cosmo?" He worriedly rushed to her side, picking her up bridal style. "I'm okay Tails." She said, still heaving for breath, "I just need to rest." "That's why I'm taking you inside." The kitsune said as he followed through with his action. "You're sweet Tails." He blushed at the compliment, and couldn't bear looking down at her in this moment

A multitude of thoughts rushed through Tails mind. 'She doesn't seem to be angry at me', he thought hopefully to himself, 'but then why did she run off? Maybe she's treating me this well because she's just that nice. But I can't help remembering how much she openly hated Dark Oak. None of this makes sense, it doesn't add up. And where did she come from anyway? Is she a robot made by Eggman to trick us? Does she still have that implant stuck in her head to spy on people?' "What's wrong Tails?" Cosmo said, looking up at him. "Oh," shaking his head, "nothing." He took her to his living room and laid her gently on his couch.

"Well guys, I'm off! I'm going to tell the others that Cosmo's back." Sonic said happily. "Wait Sonic!" Tails said, running over to his friend. "Sure, what's up?" Tails leaned over and whispered in Sonic's ear, "Wait before you tell everyone else, I want to make sure it's really Cosmo, and not just a robot made by Dr. Eggman to trick us or anything." Sonic's eyes widened in surprise while Tails was talking, but a few seconds after Tails had finished, the tension left the hero's countenance. "Sure thing Tails", Sonic said out loud. "Well, goodbye you two." "Bye Sonic!" Cosmo and tails called back in unison.

The whispering between Sonic and Tails had made Cosmo scared. She knew it had to be about her. 'What was wrong, why did Tails feel he needs to whisper?' She pondered. "What did you just whisper in Sonic's ear Tails?" Cosmo inquired nervously. "Oh, it was nothing; I just need to check you out." Cosmo blushed a deep rosy red, and she covered her cheeks with her hands. It took Tails a second to realize what he'd said. He blushed too at the thought, a deeper shade than even Cosmo. He corrected himself: "Medically! I meant medically!"

They both had a bit of a laugh over this, and then Tails said, "I do need to do a full scan of your body though." "Tails, isn't that one of the intrusive things the TSA started doing to check people for weapons?" Cosmo asked, speaking before she thought. You can understand why she said this though; she was supremely confused, and still a bit flustered too from the earlier remarks. Tails looked nervous, very nervous, not to mention awkward, embarrassed, and hot from all the blushing too. How could he look all that at once?

But if this wasn't enough, Cosmo continued, "You don't think I'm like that one guy who put a bomb in his-" "No Cosmo!" Tails interrupted. 'Boy, this is awkward' Thought Tails, alarmed at what he thought she was going to say. "But I do want to check to see if you still have those implants." Tails felt quite bad for not telling her the whole story. It wasn't a direct lie, but leaving out important facts to try to deceive isn't full honesty either. He just didn't want her to worry or be upset. "Ok Tails." She responded.

Tails walked Cosmo out to his garage. There was a panel on the wall he entered a special code into: "Cosmo." This allowed them entrance into his lab, in much the same way that they entered Eggman's base. This laboratory was a special sight, filled with all manner of technological gizmos and gadgets. The walls were pure white, and emitted a strange glow. The floor was made of black tile so that, as Tails explained, "…if the floor ever gets dirty, then it'll be harder to spot." The ceiling was some kind of metal that looked like brushed steel. And there were many half completed inventions scattered about.

They made their way down a hall and into a room labeled: Sanitarium. "Wow Tails! How did you build all of this?" "Oh, I just designed it, I had most of it built of machines." Tails admitted. "Let me get you ready for the scanner." He saw that she was unnerved by this, so he kindly reassured her and told her she should relax. After she was all set to go, Tails went over to a computer and turned on the machine.

After a couple of minutes the results started coming in from the scanner. He looked over them with a great tension in his heart. He found her to be definitely a living breathing person, instead of the robot he had considered as possible. His heart leaped at this news. He was the happiest fox in the world right now. After a few more minutes, he breathed a sigh of relief and told her the joyous news. "You're okay Cosmo, there's nothing wrong with you!" "That's great Tails." Cosmo said happily. 'So that was what was bothering him?' She thought.

The news then hit the Kitsune like a ton of bricks: COSMO WAS BACK! He fell on the floor crying. This behavior shocked Cosmo, 'what was wrong' she thought. She thought, 'I thought he'd be happy for me to be back. After all, my death was the cause of his sorrow wasn't it?' She ran to his side, sitting down next to him and wrapping her arms around him. "Cosmo," Tails said shakily, "I thought I'd never see you again, I'd given up hope."

"Is that why you tried to kill yourself?" She asked pointedly. She looked a bit, oh how do say it, a bit pissed? "Huh, you know about that?" Choosing to refrain repeating her experiences from heaven as much as possible she said, "I found you just as you were drinking that… that _stuff_." "So that _Was_ you? I wasn't sure if that was what had really happened, or if a genie had conjured a mirage. My mind has been so jumbled lately, I think I was starting to lose my mind."

Cosmo, sad and angry to the point of tears said, "Going crazy would explain a lot. But still, why would you lose your mind, or be that heartbroken? Do I really mean that much to you Tails?" "That, and so much more." He said sweetly. "You care a lot about your friends, don't you Miles Prower?" Cosmo asked affectionately. Her anger gone, it was replaced with admiration. "Especially you." Tails said, blushing.

"Cosmo, do you recall what I said to you just before you died?" Tails wondered. "I don't think we should remember what happened that dreadful day so soon-" Tails cut in, "Please Cosmo, I have to say this. I told you…I loved you." Cosmo's eyes widened, now she remembered it; she had been too pre-occupied at the moment of utterance to really consider it. It was now Cosmo's turn to have tears in her eyes. "Oh Tails, I love you too!" She embraced him, pulling what you might call an Amy hug. The two just sat there and cried in absolute happiness and in the contentment of love. After a while, Tails started getting up, helping up Cosmo with him. Tails: "Looks like we have a lot to talk about, but let's go back to the house first."

…

**News that Affects You:**

**Hey readers! If you want to contribute to the story, please send in your suggestions for lighthearted Tailsmo date ideas, romantic situations they could get themselves into, or jokes that I could fit into a romantic situation in the story. Just don't include anything too sexual (they are 8 year olds after all).**

**I ask this because the next chapter which I will post tomorrow will, well... Have you ever heard the expression, "the plot thickens?" Well when in any story does it ever thin out? In this and the next chapter, questions will be answered like why Tails attempted suicide, or how Cosmo got captured. Emotions between the characters will be explored, explained and shared. In short, the plot will thin out (probably for the first time in the history of stories: if you've ever read Harry Potter you know what I mean *wink* ). After this, the next several chapters will just be light hearted Tailsmo romance, and I need some ideas to make it better and longer.**

…

**Response to Reviewers:**

**ultimateCCC**** asks:** **You know what will make this story more awesome? Electic powers for Tails. The superpower ones not the invention kind.**

**Answer: That's a good idea CCC, especially since Tails is a Kitsune. In fact, as you may know, prowerboy is writing a story that includes this (I highly recommend that story by the way). I just feel that it would take too much time to explain and incorporate into this story. The main point of this story is the Tailsmo romance, adding too many other things may detract from that.**

**Klimuk777****This rage, angry, furious... Yes, this is it. This is something something is missing in most of the stories...  
I hope that Eggman' head will be smashed against a wall.**

**Answer: Oh, it will be. Maybe not exactly smashed against a wall, but later on in the story… Anyway, I updated the previous chapter to include an interrogation session with Bokkun. And Bokkun actually gets his head punted into the wall by Tails, so you might want to check that out! **

**prowerboy**** says: ****I liked this chapter. Just a question, but are the chapters going to get longer? While I liked this one a lot, that was the problem. It sorta ended a little fast with rushed dialogue. In a way, I would prefer longer chapters every once in a while with more detail, then a short chapter each day. Another thing that's I noticed, is that for each dialogue, there is a seperate paragraph. To many readers including me, it is visually hard to read. If you need an example, look at other stories. Finally, after dialogue, try putting more description, and detail than story stuff. While being focused on the plot is good, taking a few seconds to describe something like Eggman's base,making the plot longer by making it hard to get to Cosmo, or tell how somebody feels inside them pays off in the long run. Wow! Sorry, this sounds like a bashing session. Your chapter is very good and has the right things, but some edits would help. I can't wait for** **your next post.**

**Answer: Thanks man! And to answer your question, the chapters are going to get longer. First I'm planning some romance chapters starting at chapter 6 which will be somewhat longer; then there will be a transition to a few long, serious adventure/battle chapters; all this will lead up to a couple grand finally chapters where Tails and Cosmo's relationship will get very serious.**

**I'm taking your advice by the way, thanks for mentioning it. I've decided to take this story more seriously (not too seriously though *wink*). That being said, I'll probably drop down to a chapter every two or three days so I can spend more time writing better, longer chapters. I just updated the previous chapter, it's a lot longer now, I added a lot of stuff to it. It's not perfect or anything, but it's a lot better.**

**I decided against making it hard to rescue Cosmo though. I only had her captured for the sake of more gradually introducing Tails to Cosmo being back. You see, if he would attempt suicide in her absence, how might he react if Cosmo was brought back to him suddenly? I wouldn't know how to have Tails react, so I had Cosmo restored to him more gradually to soften his reaction more to something I can handle.**

**Syaoron the Fox reviews:**

**I have some nice romance songs, so listening to them while reading these chapters really sets the mood.**

Dangit, I still can't help you with critique! You're too darn good! X3

Anyway, I love this fluff. You really know how to set the mood, unlike myself... heh, I'll keep trying.

Write on, Live life, Do stuff,

VIVA LA VIDA LOCA?

Syaoron the Fox

**Answer: Too darn good? No, I'm just beginning with my writing! And my goal is to hopefully end up becoming one of the greatest authors of all time, although that's extremely ambitious.**

…

**A final word of news: If you review a previously written chapter, I'll update the chapter to include your review and a response to it. So you can still get your questions and comments answered on the early chapters.**

**Check out my blog by the way, you can find a link to it on my profile page.**

…

**Hint for what my upcoming story is about: it's written in scenes, not chapters.**


	5. Chapter 5 A Future Together is Happy

Chapter 5. A future together is a happy one, whatever circumstances may be.

Tails sat down on the love seat with Cosmo, they both took the others hands and gazed into each-other's eyes. 'He's just so cute, but he doesn't realize it. Well, that just makes him cuter doesn't it' Cosmo thought. She looked at his twin tails 'Sometime I have to find an excuse to cuddle up with his two tails. They look so fluffy and warm and…' .

She was in love with Tails, but she never let anyone know how deep her feelings were, especially not herself. She had a subconscious belief that romantic love was a weakness; it was a silly belief, and she didn't consciously believe it, but the experiences she had as a result of her parents had programed this belief into her. The heartbreak and tragedy that Cosmo's mother had gone through as a result of the broken relationship with her husband had affected Cosmo as well. No one is an island.

Tails awakened Cosmo from her amorous thoughts by asking her a question. "So how did you come back Cosmo?" "Oh, I…" Cosmo said drifting off. What would she say to Tails? She decided to answer simply, "Um, you know that seed you planted? I grew out of that." She hoped that Tails wouldn't ask her any detailed questions as he was prone to do thanks to his techy focus. She wanted to keep her experiences of heaven to herself. Tails might think of her differently if she told him, and if word ever leaked out to the public, they might think her some kind of circus freak or zombie. She didn't want much public attention, if any, especially that kind of attention.

"Oh, I see. So what did you do when you arrived in my kitchen?" Tails asked. "Well, I ran around your house looking for you. I found you just as you were starting to drink that stuff. That reminds me, I know you were really sad that I was gone, and your mind was driven to distraction, but why did you try to kill yourself?" "Driven to distraction Cosmo?" "Oh, I've been hanging out with Shakespeare." She said casually, not realizing her mistake until it was too late. "What, how could you-" Worrying about Tails and the tales she might have to admit if he kept questioning, Cosmo cut in, "Sorry, I meant that… I recently saw a Shakespeare play, it was really interesting." She said this with an embarrassed smile. She was telling the truth, she did indeed see a Shakespeare play, put on by the man himself in fact. "When did you see a Shakespeare play? Oh it doesn't matter, I'll have to take you to go and see one since you seem to like them." The Kitsune said. Inwardly breathing a sigh of relief, and genuinely excited about the prospect of seeing a Shakespeare play with her favorite fox, she smilingly said, "That would be great Tails!" The truth was though, Shakespeare plays weren't something she'd normally like, but she had gotten acquainted with Shakespeare himself while in heaven and had grown a great liking to him. He would always, without interruption, caringly and carefully listen to her, to her feelings, to whatever she said, no matter what it was about, or how it was said.

"Anyway, you're avoiding my question." She said, annoyed. "Why did you go all crazy like that? Why did you do something that stupid?" "Oh, I…" Now it was his turn to be defensive; finally he just sighed, lowered his head and said, "I thought I deserved to die, I'm so confused because part of me still thinks I deserve it." "Now why would someone as noble as you deserve to die?" "Because… because I killed you Cosmo." Cosmo's eyes widened in astonishment: she hadn't considered this. Cosmo: "You were only doing what was necessary Tails, you did what I asked you to do. If anything, you should be angry at me for putting you through that." "But_ I Killed _you Cosmo! And no amount of pragmatism or shifting blame can justify an evil act: the ends do not justify the means!"

"Tails listen to me. What makes murder wrong is that the act of killing was not justified. Because I willingly laid down my life to save my friends, it was justified, especially since I would have died anyway. If it's actual action you're worried about, then since I would have been killed anyway, and because we did it to save lives, it isn't murder at all. If a person wants to save 5 people's lives by giving away his organs, if the operation kills him, is the doctor who operated on the man a murderer? He may feel bad about what he did, but he is only a partner in the sacrifice: the organ donor sacrificed his body, the doctor sacrificed a piece of his heart by doing the killing. But you know Tails, sacrifice is nothing to be ashamed of: Sacrifice is nothing other than the production of sacred things." "I guess you're right Cosmo, still, I'll have to deal with my feelings for a while." Cosmo: "And I'll be right here beside you helping you through it Tails." They tenderly embraced.

They sat thus for a few minutes, raw emotion running through them like pure energy. Finally, curiosity killed the cat, or, uh… fox in this case. Tails asked, "So how did you get kidnapped by Dr. Eggman?" "Oh, you see, I was taking care of you after you were poisoned, and went to see if I could find any of the others to help you. I was running through a field when Eggman found and captured me." Tails: "Oh, that makes sense."

They started talking about other things that had happened since Cosmo returned. After a few minutes they managed to piece together all the events that had recently happened. One such thing they were able to become mostly assured of, was that it was indeed Cosmo's appearance that had caused Tails to pass out, thus saving his life. With their overactive minds now at ease, with no more questions, they were finally content with the truth. They were in the bliss of considering their bright, happy future together, for a future together is a happy one, whatever future circumstances may be.

…

**Anyone have any good romantic ideas for Tails and Cosmo? I'd like to stick yours in the story.**

**Response to Reviewers:**

**Prowerboy says: ****Very nice job! It was very good and more easier to read. The only thing is to once again to start a new paragraph every dialogue so it isn't jumbled in the description. Other than that, very very good job. I love the feelings that you described of Tails and Cosmo, how they felt like lying to each other. As for ideas, I am fresh out, but if I think of any, I will let you know immediately.**

**Answer: Thanks again prowerboy. I'll make the all the future chapters high quality as opposed to how I've been currently writing which is sloppy. Although this will take some time to write better, longer chapters, especially since I'm going to be very busy now, you should still expect regular updates at least once a week.**

**Klimuk777 Says:****Sweet...**

I'm curious what will be next. Shadow return? Black Arms?

** Answer: Actually there's going to be a few lighthearted, humorous dating/romance chapters next. Then there will be some action/adventure chapters where they fight…**

…**..**

**Sorry I'm getting this in late, I had something come up, I did however get to make a very special acquaintance in the process, so I'm not complaining, only apologizing.**


	6. Chapter 6 Three Surprises for Cosmo

Chapter 6. Three Surprises for Cosmo.

A knock was heard at the door. Tails jumped in his seat, waking up Cosmo unceremoniously. Her head had been resting on his shoulder. The two had been sitting together on the love seat, pondering amorous thought in their hearts, but they had drifted off slowly until they fell asleep.

Tails got up off the couch, stretching and yawning. Cosmo thought this behavior cute, giggling from behind her dress: she was in a fetal position on the couch. Another round of knocking came from the door. Tails face grew serious, "Cosmo, I think it could be one of Dr. Eggman's tricks; stay here while I get the door."

"Ok Tails, be careful." She advised.

Tails nodded, then ran to the door and opened it. There stood Amy, as bright as ever. "Hello my fine friendly fox!" Amy said. "I came to check to see how you're doing."

"Oh, Amy I-" Tails was cut off by a female voice behind him, "Amy?" Cosmo had just appeared around the corner.

"Cosmo?" Amy asked. "Cosmo, it couldn't be-"

"It's me!" She cheerfully announced.

Tails, observed the exchange, and took a step back to allow this conversation to take place uninterrupted. He knew Amy wanted to hear everything from the horses, well um, plants, um, I mean seedrian's mouth.

"How, how did you come back?" Amy asked.

"You know that seed Sonic and Shadow found?"

"Yeah…?"

"Well I grew out of that." Cosmo finished

"Wow, is that customary for your people to do?"

"No Amy, it's just, it's a sort of miracle." Cosmo said, not knowing the best way to go about it.

Amy smiled evilly, saying, "It's no miracle: two fated lovers are always meant to be together silly!"

This remark made Cosmo blush deeply. 'Is it really that obvious?' Cosmo thought.

Amy turned to Tails who was now looking at the floor with great interest. "So Tails, how long has it been since your _girlfriend _came back?"

Tails blushed. He wanted to yell out, "She's not my girlfriend!", but he didn't want to offend Cosmo, or send her the wrong message. He had just confessed his love to her after all, and she did to him. 'Come to think of it, is she my girlfriend?' Tails wondered.

Cosmo witnessed the embarrassment and puzzlement of Tails, and intervened, "I just got here yesterday, I got captured by Eggman, but Tails and Sonic rescued me.

Amy put her hands together in front of her and said, "Oh really? _How romantic_… a knight always rescues his princess." Amy said while looking at Tails intently. I won't begin to describe the reaction of Tails and Cosmo, but needless to say, they were dying inside.

Noting their embarrassment, and thinking about how cute she thought the behavior was, Amy asked, "Is Sonic the only other person who knows?"

Tails, still blushing, responded, "Yeah, just us three, Sonic, and Eggman."

"Tails, could we take a walk outside for a minute? I really need to talk to you." Amy asked.

"Sure thing Amy." Tails responded. He was pretty sure she had cooked up some kind of dangerous scheme, but what else could he do? He turned to Cosmo, "Will you be ok while I'm gone?"

"Tails, I can be alone for a minute, I'm not going anywhere." She said a bit indignantly.

"Oh, right." Tails was going to feel embarrassment about this whole conversation for a long time. He walked out the door with Amy, shutting it longingly behind him.

The kitsune and hedgehog started walking in a circle around the house. Soon Amy took a breath, and asked him, "so how have you been enjoying your girlfriend Tails?"

Despite the previous embarrassment, Tails decided to open up to Amy, "To be honest, I don't know whether I can call her my girlfriend. I mean I love her, you've managed to figure that one out-"

"Isn't it obvious that you're in love with her?" Amy interjected.

"I guess." Tails sighed. "But still, I don't really know if I can call her my girlfriend."

"Why not, aren't you together a lot, and doesn't she love you back?" Amy said, as if it was obvious the two were a pair.

"Yeah, I didn't know it until yesterday, but she actually told me she loves me." Tails said, reliving and relishing the memory.

"Then you're an item!" Amy proclaimed. "Tails, I think the reason you don't feel like a boyfriend is because you just haven't taken Cosmo on a date yet."

"That's it! Thank you Amy! That's what I need to… uh, how do I take her on a date?"

Amy carried on, "We'll work on that later. I have something of immediate importance we need to discuss."

"Sure, what is it?" Asked Tails. Amy revealed, "We should plan a surprise party for Cosmo, welcoming her back! Besides, it's only me, you, and Sonic who knows she's back."

Tails ecstatically announced, "That's a great idea! Let's do it tonight!"

"Do you think we can throw a party together that fast Tails?"

"With Sonic's help, absolutely!" Tails responded, excitedly convinced.

They planned the party for a while. This was their plan. Amy was going to take Cosmo shopping, partly to get her out of the way, and partly because there were things she needed. Sonic would run around collecting food, decorations, and other supplies; when that was done, he would help Tails get his house ready. Tails, in the meantime would call everyone, inviting them over to a party. If they asked what the occasion was, he would respond: to celebrate me returning to real life, after mourning for Cosmo so long.

Content with their plan, Tails said, "Alright, let's go do it now."

"Wait," said Amy, "what about Cosmo's home, where will she go, have you figured that out yet Tails?"

Tails hit his face with his palm. "No, I hadn't given that any thought. I'd love for her to stay with me, but I know that isn't proper." "Oh, you're such a gentleman Tails, I wish Sonic had your respect."

Tails had blushed so much, he couldn't blush anymore, but his expression was one of embarrassment. "Uh, thanks Amy."

"Hey Tails? I have an extra room at my house, Cosmo can stay with me."

"Really? Thanks Amy, you're the best…except for Cosmo of course." Amy just grinned widely.

Tails spoke up once again, "Hey Amy, what do I do about dates?"

"Oh, that's no problem; Cosmo likes forests, so why not take her on a picnic there tomorrow?"

"That's a great idea! Why didn't I think of that?"

"Well who takes the time to think of these kinds of things?" Amy asked.

"You of course, I guess we really are the product of our thoughts, huh?"

"I don't know that's too deep for me." Amy stated. Tails just chuckled.

Cosmo was beginning to wonder what they were up to, when they came in. Curiosity got the better of Cosmo as she immediately inquired, "What were you two talking about?"

Amy responded nonchalantly, "Oh, we were talking about where you're going to live. Would you like to stay at my house Cosmo?"

The seedrian looked over at Tails, then back to Amy. "Couldn't I live with Tails?"

Tails spoke up quickly, beating Amy to the answer, for she would only embarrass them more, "Cosmo, it's generally not considered appropriate for two people of different genders to live together if they aren't married."

"Oh, I see. But still, I don't care what others think, and it's not like we'd… do anything, especially since we're only eight years old!" Cosmo complained; she blushed deeply at her own outburst.

"I know Cosmo, but we're heroes on this planet, people watch us, we need to set a good example." Tails sadly explained.

"Ok." she said, defeated, she then tried to brighten up to hide her disappointment, which wasn't very convincing. "Thank you for the invitation Amy, I'll stay with you." The thanks were sincere, but the sadness in it left a heavy feeling in the room.

"Yay! Cosmo, were going to have so much fun together!" Amy squealed cheerfully, ignoring the mood in the room, "Now that we've got that settled; let's go shopping Cosmo, you don't own anything but the clothes your wearing."

"That's true. When are we going?" Cosmo curiously inquired.

"Right Now!" Amy jumped jubilantly. Cosmo and Tails looked over at one-another disappointedly when they heard this.

Amy could sense their attachment to each-other. If anyone but Amy was witness to the couple's companionship, they might have called it obsessive, but this is Amy we're talking about. In any case, the initial novelty and thrill of love always wears off; many people mistake this for falling out of love. In reality, they have just neglected to grow the deeper more lasting feelings of love which God always intended for long happy marriages. So don't worry, these two won't always be obsessed, but that doesn't mean their love won't continue to burn passionately either.

After the girls left, Tails started making his round of phone calls. He would neglect to invite Shadow however, he might frighten Cosmo; plus Tails was still extremely angry at him. He started by calling his blue brother.

After enlisting Sonic in the cause, and inviting everyone else to the party, Tails went down to his workshop. He had a couple plans. He started working on what looked like a white wrist watch, and a red stone. When he was done, he looked at his creations with joy. 'She'll be so pleased.' He contentedly thought.

Just then, Sonic came down and saw Tails. "What's up buddy?" Sonic greeted.

Tails looked like he was just caught doing something wrong. He hid what he'd been working on under some blue prints. "Oh, nothing much Sonic." Tails replied, awkwardly holding the back of his neck with his hand.

"What cha working on?" Sonic asked.

"Just a couple presents for Cosmo. Let's go get things ready for the party." Tails answered, trying to avoid the 'present' subject.

"Oh; alright buddy." Sonic smiled; he felt happy for the kit.

With record breaking time, everything was prepared. It was only ten minutes time till the party was set to begin. They had hung streamers from the wall that said, "Welcome Back!" On long tables and counters they had all manner of drinks, goodies, and snacks out. There was music playing softly in the background: imagine what music you will. Yep, everything was set for a good, informal party.

The brothers sat down on the couch for a minute. Sonic got curious and asked, "So how've things been with you since Cosmo came back? You seem a bit on edge at the moment."

Tails sighed, "That's because Cosmo's been gone all day: I'm anxious to see her. Plus I want this party to go well, unlike the last one."

Sonic laughed, "That party is still a memory!"

"It sure was."

Just then, the doorbell rang. Tails answered it. There stood Rouge and Knuckles, looking like they had just been arguing.

"Come on in guys!" Tails invited.

Rouge walked in, leaving Knuckles standing there with Tails. "How're you holding up?" Knuckles asked in a gruff, but concerned voice.

"Great Knuckles; I wish you and the others would quit asking me that all the time though."

The echidna muttered while walking in, "Uh… yeah, sorry about that."

As time went on, more and more guests arrived. They all wanted to know first and foremost, if Tails was alright. This annoyed the fox; first because everything really was alright, seeing as Cosmo was back, and second, because it felt as though he was being treated like a half dead hospital patient.

He wondered why they thought he was so undone. How crazy had he actually behaved the past couple weeks? As certain events were called to his mind, he shuddered. He had actually been quite rotten lately. He had yelled at his friends, got physically violent occasionally, he would never stop crying, he hardly ate, and he even attempted suicide. He hoped Cosmo would never learn of the full extent of his behavior. Little did he know, she was watching most of the time.

Tails looked out over the scene of party guests. Despite their heavy concern, the mood in the room was really quite light. Everyone was having a great time, especially Charmy who was flying around the room playing pranks on everyone.

Just outside, Amy and Cosmo were walking to Tails house. They had just come from Amy's home where they dropped off what they had bought while shopping.

Cosmo, exhausted from the day, and just about ready to fall asleep inquired, "Why are we going to visit Tails again?"

Amy sighed and said again, "You haven't seen him all day. Plus, you know how Tails is, he's probably anxious to see you, and probably worried about you too."

"Oh Amy, stop teasing me about Tails; and definitely don't bother Tails about that."

"Well he is your boyfriend." Amy observed.

"We haven't discussed it." Cosmo stated flatly.

You can guess how much she had heard Amy talk about romance throughout the day. If you had to spend an entire day with Amy, and your love interest was largely the topic of discussion, how annoyed would you be? Perhaps Amy was more in love with the idea of love, like Duke Orsino? *1.

When they walked up to the door, Amy let out a little giggle before knocking.

Cosmo thought she could hear music and voices coming from the inside of the house. 'Was he throwing a party?' Cosmo thought. Before she had time to think another thought, the door swung open, revealing Tails who wore a big beaming smile on his muzzle, and intense twinkle in his eye.

"Come in, come in!" The kit said. As they were then entering, Tails whipped around and gaily yelled, "_Oh guys_, guess who's _here_?"

The music stopped, everything went quite, they all saw her. Cosmo was standing there uncomfortably. And who likes being stared at? Thankfully Tails took his place beside her, putting his arm around her. The host honestly announced, "This is why I invited you all to the party, Cosmo's back!"

The whole room erupted with applause; most of them rushed over to her, crowding around, peppering the poor girl with questions as if they were paparazzi. Amy, Sonic, and Tails tried with little success to keep everyone from overwhelming her. Cosmo and the other three who were in the know about her return, answered questions for a few minutes until everyone was mostly satisfied. Every one of them had missed Cosmo, and were only too glad to see her return.

One who wasn't glad however, was Rouge the bat. Rouge had helped Shadow in his assassination attempt against Cosmo, and Rouge felt guilty about it, especially after Cosmo had saved the cosmos. She felt pretty insignificant that she wasn't in the circle of friends who knew about Cosmo's return; Rouge felt left out, unimportant, and friendless because of it. She would try to make things up to Cosmo, she really would. *2.

A few hours passed, and everyone started to leave. At last it was only Cosmo, Tails, Sonic, and Amy.

Tails spoke up politely, "Can I have a minute alone with Cosmo please?"

"But why?" Sonic asked.

Sometimes Amy wished Sonic wouldn't be so thick. Amy pulled Sonic away saying, "Sure thing Tails." She dragged her fellow hedgehog out the door as she continued, "We'll be right outside. Just make sure you don't take too long, Cosmo needs to get to bed."

"Okay mom!" Tails teasingly called out, to which Cosmo laughed. Amy did feel like a mother at that moment, and she liked the feeling.

When the hedgehogs had left, Tails grabbed Cosmo's hands excitedly, taking her to a couch where they sat together. Cosmo was very tired from all the shopping, the embarrassing conversations with Amy, and the party. She was pooped, but not a party pooper: she willed herself to stay awake and excited for Tails.

Tails began, "I thought about how you would be staying at Amy's house, and how I'd miss you. I wanted to give you this." He grabbed an item out of his tails, producing the little white object he'd made earlier.

"Tails it's beautiful!" Cosmo cried. "Is it a watch?"

"Actually it's a communication device." He answered, putting the gift on her gloved wrist. Tails clicked a button to the side of the device, unfolding it, revealing two side panels. There was a little screen to the right, but on the center and left panels were a small key pad. Tails went on, "I built a way to talk to your communicator into my own wrist computer."

Cosmo clarified, "So when I'm at Amy's, I can text to you?"

"That is, if you want to." Tails answered.

Cosmo almost squealed, "That's so sweet Tails, of course I want to talk to you!"

Cosmo started crying. "What 's wrong Cosmo?"

"Oh nothing Tails, it's just… everything's been so perfect since I came back."

"I know how you feel, but I'm a perfectionist, I have to make things even better." Tails was thinking of his plans for tomorrow, he'd arranged something special with Amy.

Cosmo's and Tails' hearts were now bursting with impassioned feeling. Cosmo blushingly leaned in, and Tails followed suit until, in that bright moment, their lips met in a simple rapturous kiss. They felt that bliss of love: the reward of longingly waiting. They sat, feeling for several precious moments before breaking apart, the simple joy of joining their hearts and lips together. They stared into each-other's eyes, communicating volumes about their love in mere seconds.

At last Tails broke the silence, "Oh, I have another gift for you; here."

He held out a precious red gem. "My amulet, you found it!" Cosmo exclaimed.

"Actually," Tails said, "we couldn't find your real amulet, so I made a copy. It's infused with chaos energy, so it should make you feel warm and comfortable when you wear it. It should even help keep you warm in the Winter."

He put it on her. Cosmo immediately knew what he was talking about, the amulet made her feel nice and warm when she put it on. She felt comfortable, and at ease with it. She felt even more like everything in the world was right, and that she was in control of her own fate. It reminded her of the first time she had ever touched a chaos emerald.

Cosmo closed her eyes, inhaling the feelings of this time, for all time. It was to be something she would never forget.

"Are you ready to go Cosmo?" Amy asked. She had just poked her head through the front door.

"Oh, uh, yes." The seedrian answered. "I'm coming." And with that, she leapt off the couch, took a few steps, stopped, turned her head around to see Tails, who was staring at her admiringly. "Bye." She simply said, then turned and went outside.

As she left, she heard a small voice answer, "Bye…Cosmo." The door shut, leaving Tails inside, alone.

Tails was so filled with joy, he actually wept. He had been through an emotional roller-coaster ride the past month. If anyone deserved the rest offered by being yoked with the soul of another, it was Tails. Deep inside his soul, he did feel a twinge of guilt for not telling Cosmo about a hidden tracking device inside the communicator.

But he wondered, 'Why should I feel guilty? I guess I just love her so much that I want her to know everything. Still, I'm so happy I…' He gave a great yawn, curled up, and with that, our little fox fell asleep.

…

***1. From Twelfth Night, which is often quoted and referenced in this story to compare Cosmo with Tails, and Sonic with Amy, to Viola with Duke Orsino, and Olivia with Sebastian. Note though, that there will be no love triangles.**

***2. Read C.S. Lewis's short speech, the Inner Ring (you can Google it). That was what inspired this whole part about Rouge the Bat. The speech has wise insights.**

…

**Response to reviewers:**

**Klimuk777 gives this story suggestion: "****Romantic thing: Tails will make amulet (identical to that which was destroyed in final battle against Metarex) for Cosmo."**

**Answer: Great idea Klimuk! I wouldn't have thought of that. I used your suggestion in this chapter. If you have any more ideas, I'll be glad to take them!**

**Prowerboy sends: "Hello! Nice fluff in this chapter. I love Taismo fluff so much, that my next chapter contains more than usual.**

I loved the simile that you used to compare murder to giving a life. That was very sweet.

**Answer: Very good, I'm really looking forward to seeing your next chapter. I like Tailsmo fluff too, that's part of why I'm writing this story.**

**Oh, and that's great you were able to pick up on that simile: noticing small details like that are what's needed to enjoy and analyze literature, so you'll be certain to get good grades on your English classes. In fact, I bet you get good grades already.**

**I also followed your suggestion and made this chapter longer than the others. This one was about 3,000 words, while my other chapters were about 1,000 words. I think I'll make the next few chapters about two thousand words long.**

…

**News: Good news Tailsmo fans, the next few chapters will be nothing but a series of dates between Tails and Cosmo. Send In your suggestions for date ideas if you want to see more Tailsmo fluff! And actually, even when this story is complete I think I'll still take ideas, I'll just post them on the end of the story as a short appendage.**

**Sorry this chapter took so long to update, I've been working on other writing projects lately. The good news is; I have about 15,000 words of material almost ready to be published on my blog, all that's needed now is some light editing work. That means I'll be free to focus more on this story.**

**I know you want to read my story, but you might want to check out my blog as well. It's good to some deep stuff mixed in with your reading: keeps a more balanced life. In case you're wondering where I've been with my writing, I just published a written debate I've been spending half of my writing time on this week. It's between me and a kid who's a self-described Communist (no joke about the communist thing). I have a link to it on my profile page. It gets really good as it goes on, and I whoop this guy's rear end in it. It's very entertaining if you like debates. I know this guy personally.**


	7. Chapter 7 Yep, Made in Heaven

**I previously had a competition for readers to see who could find the most symbolism, references, etc. in this chapter (congratulations to Klimuk777 for winning). I am now rereleasing this chapter with explanations of some of the more obscure symbolism and references down at the very bottom.**

Chapter 7. Yep, Made in Heaven.

Cosmo felt like a million bucks. She had gone to bed late, but Amy had let her sleep in. Speaking of Amy, she had just finished making breakfast when Cosmo woke up. They were both wearing their pajamas; it was a good thing they'd bought Cosmo a pair yesterday.

The two friends breakfasted, showered, and got ready. Amy asked Cosmo if she had any plans for the day; after saying no, Amy just smiled, grabbed a romance novel, curled up on a couch and started reading.

Cosmo, being at a loss of what to do, went to Amy's bookshelf, looking for a book to read as well. She looked through the books; they were Amy's alright: mainly about romance. Cosmo did see a few more serious books however.

Her eyes settled on a set of four dictionary sized volumes entitled, "_Commentaries on the Laws of England_, by Sir William Blackstone." Cosmo had seen Tails reading this on their voyage, he was apparently somewhat curious about law, and decided to read it. The question was, what was it doing at Amy's house? Cosmo picked up the first volume; she was also curious as to what the book contained: she wanted to know more about Tails, how his mind worked, and what it worked on.

She opened the cover and discovered a note written by Amy. Apparently she had given the book to Tails on his eighth birthday. "Hey Amy?" Cosmo asked.

"Yeah Cosmo?" Amy answered.

"You gave this book to Tails?"

"Yeah; he read it on our trip remember? He actually really liked it, but he gave it back after the trip. After we came back from fighting the metarex, he couldn't stand to look at anything that reminded him of that voyage."

"And it's all thanks to me." Cosmo mourned.

"Cosmo look at me," Amy pleaded. "You can't blame yourself for his sadness after you died. You're the source of his happiness now. You're like the sun around which he revolves: you give him his light and warmth. It was because his light was taken away that caused him to live in darkness."

Cosmo chewed on this. 'I'm his source of happiness?' She thought. It seemed a bit vain to her, but Cosmo still reveled in the thought, relishing it. This couldn't stop her from doubting herself though, as we are all prone to do. 'But no, it's impossible; if I was his source of happiness, then how was he happy before we even met?'

She posed this question to Amy who answered, "When boys are little, they find their delight in various toys; some still do when they grow older, but if they grow more mature, they find most of their joy in more lasting pursuits."

"Oh, that makes sense." Responded Cosmo.

She took the book to a sofa, and scanned through its table of contents. She decided to read the introduction first, since even the terms in the chapter names confused her. The thing was though; the Introduction was split into four sections. The first one was about the study of law, but the second was about the nature of laws in general. Cosmo went to the second section because she thought that before doing any other reading in the book, she ought to know with certainty what laws were in the first place.

She was immediately shocked by what she saw. Many of the words had the letter S replaced with the letter F. The volume was written in a very deep, thoughtful, logical style. It wasn't at all what she had expected. Cosmo mused, 'No wonder Tails read this, he's such a smarty pants.'

She read in it about how law was a rule of action dictated by the Creator; how the will of the Creator constituted a law of nature which was superior to government's law in every case, and how a law which contradicted God's law, was no law at all, having no legitimate authority. She was surprised; she hadn't expected a respected legal commentary to be religiously based.

She pondered, 'what was it Tails said about this book when I asked him about it? That it was one of the most heavily studied and quoted books by the American foundering fathers; that it was the best and most coveted law book in both America and England for about a century. I remember hearing about Earth on our trip. Americans would apparently often talk about these "founding fathers." Huh, I guess these founders must have been very religious.' She thought.

A few minutes later a knock came at the door. Amy asked, "Could you get that Cosmo?"

Amy seemed excited, even though she was acting like she was uninterested. Cosmo went to the door and opened it. She saw a bag of flour on the ground; she confusedly picked it up and examined it. A note was attached saying, "Search this bag to find the name of the guy who would love to go on a picnic with you."

Cosmo eyed the outside, seeing no one, she closed the door, bringing the bag in with her. As soon as the door closed Amy asked, "Who was it Cosmo?"

"No one was there; they just left a bag of flour."

"Oh, how interesting, did it come with a message?"

Cosmo was becoming more and more suspicious of her friend's involvement in the mystery, but nevertheless she answered. "Yes, it said it contains the name of a guy who wants to take me on a picnic."

"Ohhh… I bet it was Tails. Here, let me help you search it!" Amy giddily exclaimed.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to search it on my own. You know, I really hope it was Tails, it would be awkward if it was someone else."

"Who else could it be?" Amy asked.

"Oh, I don't know, it's just not like Tails to leave a mysterious message. It's almost like someone helped him think of it."

The pink hedgehog hid behind her book as the green seedrian went into the kitchen.

Cosmo searched and searched the bag, but no matter how much she searched, or how she searched, she couldn't find anything but flour.

'How am I going to find out if it was Tails or not?' Cosmo wondered. She despaired: she really wanted to know for sure who it was: uncertainty can be a suffocating thing. Finally, Cosmo gave up, deciding to wash her hands of all that flour.

Another knock came from the door as Cosmo was drying off her hands. She heard the voice of Amy from the other room, which seemed to come a little louder than it normally would, "I wonder who that could be?"

Cosmo thought the statement was likely ironic. She called to Amy, "I'll get it."

When she opened the door, Cosmo found her darling standing on the porch holding a rose. "Sorry Cosmo; that was the wrong flower." He said blushingly.

'Ok, someone definitely fed him that line.' Cosmo thought, picturing a certain hedgehog or two.

She stepped out onto the porch to stand next to him. Tails held the rose out to her, which she gracefully accepted. Thank you Tails," she said gratefully.

"I-" Tails eyes looked up at the window and hers followed suit. She just caught a glimpse of Amy's head disappearing.

Cosmo politely excused herself: "Just a second Tails, I'll go get some water for the flower." She quickly went back inside, leaving Tails on the porch. She felt bad about leaving him, but she had to address something she felt a little more concerned about.

"Amy?" She called, searching around. 'Where could she be?' During her hasty search, Cosmo put the flower in a vase and put some water in there to keep it company. After a minute she concluded that Amy had left, and so she went back outside.

As soon as she was outside, Tails nervously inquired, "So, do you want to go?"

Cosmo anxiously asserted, "Of course I do Tails! When are we going?"

"Would right now work?"

"Of course!" Cosmo answered excitedly.

"Well then, let's go!" Tails cheerfully announced, holding out his arm formally. Cosmo wrapped her arm around his, and so they went.

They walked to Tails' chariot, the fox helping his other inside. After running through a quick checklist, they took off, leaving leaves blown about.

Riding in the X-Tornado again was loads of fun. It brought back many happy memories from the past. But this is the present, and they were making memories for the future, for such was only presently proper.

It was lusciously green below, with shrubs and wildlife a plenty. It was one of those bright sunny days which are cheerfully sober. There was a nice light breeze in the air making it charmingly warm: not hot, but like goldilocks' taste, it was just right.

They landed in an open field next to a forest. Shutting the engine off, they took in a great breath of fresh air, and climbed out. They looked around at all the beautiful scenery and greenery present. It was like a Green Gate paradise.

Cosmo looked over at Tails and noticed he was scanning the area, looking for something. She walked over casually and took his hand. And with her hand securely in his, he found his way. With her at his side, he found the path he was looking for: the trail, which on both sides was lined with little white flowers, guided them to their future together.

Their walk together on the path was beautiful: they were walking in Cupid's grove, an act which sprung up wonderful feelings in both their hearts and bodies. They had waited for this for a long time which made the moment all the more precious, and they did it for each-other. They had sacrificed by waiting until their sacred union, and because sacrifice is nothing other than the production of sacred things, the seed of their actions would produce the mighty tree of family.

At the beginning of their walk Cosmo spoke up, "Thank you for taking me Tails." She talked as brightly as the life giving sun, for that's what she now was. "Thank you, it's so beautiful!" She said this, for had ever a sweeter thing been done for her?

"You're welcome," Tails replied, bashfully smiling, "and thank you for providing the beauty." Cosmo was speechless for a time. Had ever a sweeter thing been said to her either?

She pulled closer to him and slowed down their pace. The seedrian requested, "Let's take our time and enjoy this together. This is far too perfect."

Tails smiled. "Not yet it isn't." He secretively stated.

Cosmo found herself falling deeper and deeper in love with this fox. 'He's becoming such a romantic.' She thought. 'He must have been coached by Amy. Well, he is a good student.'

They went deeper and deeper into the forest, the woods growing thicker and thicker. They traveled until they came to a small clearing covered with soft grass. There in the center lay a red and white checkered blanket with a good old-fashioned picnic basket on top. The picnic basket was one which even Yogi would be proud of, being large and relatively simple.

"Did you do all this Tails?" Cosmo asked admiringly.

The fox admitted, "Um, no not exactly, someone else prepared the food."

Cosmo got very annoyed at this news, and this was the straw that broke the seedrian's back. She didn't want Amy to manage their relationship. Cosmo got all fired up over this, and expressed her frustrations aloud, "Well, it is nice that Amy went to all that trouble, but I wish she would mind her own business, instead of living out her fantasies of Sonic through us. You know it's true: she can't manage Sonic, so she has to manage us. I want to go out with you Tails, not Amy!"

Cosmo was starting to cry, but went on, "I'm sorry Tails, that was rude and unlike me. I've never done you any good, only brought fresh sorrows like I have here. You've gone and set up the most perfect day, and all I've done is gone and spoiled it!"

At this point Cosmo was sobbing tremendously, while Tails, mouth open, was despairing in a state of shock. Cosmo bowed her head in shame and shuddered, saying, "I'm no good for you. I don't deserve you, I don't-"

Tails had just put his hands on her shoulders. She looked up as he stopped her mouth with his lips. They just stood there, lips pressed against lips, for what seemed a long time; neither moving. After they pulled away, they stared into one-another's eyes, communicating that love which can only be adequately expressed through the windows of the soul.

Then Tails did something unexpected. He reached around Cosmo, caught hold of a piece of her dress, and pretended to look at the tag on the collar. "Let's see what the tag says. Yep, it says you're made in heaven."

Cosmo blushed deeply, entering into an extravagant giggling fit. The overwhelming and flirtatious comment, combined with the emotional roller-coaster ride which she called, 'today', was too much for the plant-girl, who withered into the arms of her fox, exhausted.

Tails, concerned as ever for the girl's wellbeing, took her over to the picnic blanket, and set her upon it. He was glad that the mood had finally lightened, and that Cosmo was probably just a little weary. The Kit mused to himself, 'Maybe we can even have our lunch now?'

It was then Cosmo started, "I'm sorry for swoon"-

"Na ah ah." Tails interrupted, holding up his hand. "No more apologies for today." Cosmo looked down, slightly embarrassed as Tails continued, "You seem a little faint, you could use some lunch."

Cosmo replied, "Well in that case, what is for lunch?" They opened up the basket. There were pre-prepared salads, there were sandwiches, chips, brownies, and to complete the meal, there were soft-drinks. It looked great as they took everything out. They started on the salads first.

Cosmo said, "This is really good Tails; I'll have to find out exactly how Amy made it, later."

"Actually, Amy didn't make it, Cream did." Tails admitted.

"Oh." Cosmo said somewhat surprised. "Sorry for assum, um… I mean, I see." She said.

Tails laughed. 'She tries so hard to please me,' he thought. 'What did I do to deserve a girl like this?'

"Tails, could you please pass a soda?" Cosmo politely inquired. Tails objected hesitantly, "Um, shouldn't you have water? Pop would dehydrate you."

Cosmo answered slightly indignantly, "I'm not a twig Tails, I'm not about to break."

"Ok, sorry." Tails handed the girl the soft-drink.

"Point one for me;" Cosmo cheerfully stated, "I got _You_ to apologize!" She giggled triumphantly.

Tails got on all fours and playfully pounced; she curled up on her back as he tickled his girl.

"Oh, no, please…he he he! Tails stop, he he he! Please…!"

He knew when to quit though, so he backed away. Cosmo giggled a few more times, and then sighed. She looked up at the blue sky above them, grateful for this day. She sat up and grabbed a sandwich with nice soft bread, which had been made that day by the Baker.

They looked out at the lilies of the field, watching how they grew. Tails thought about how strange it was that a lily grows in much the same way as he and Cosmo, with food, water, and sunshine. 'I wonder,' he thought, 'if I and Cosmo will grow older together; if there will be a time where we'll be married.' Tails lit up inside at the thought. 'I just hope I can keep her safe from Eggman till then. I probably shouldn't worry too much though; otherwise I won't really enjoy my time around her. I'll do whatever I can to protect her, but I'll leave the worry for when something happens: "sufficient unto the day is the evil thereof," I guess. '

He resolved from then on not to worry so much about the future, but to enjoy the present treasure sitting there beside him, because that's where his heart was.

Cosmo interrupted his thoughts, "What are you thinking of Tails?"

"I was thinking about you possibly getting caught by Dr. Eggman in the future." Tails replied, but the second the words escaped from his mouth he regretted saying them.

She cried, "Oh, I'm causing you to worry again aren't I?"

"No Cosmo, I was thinking that I should do all I can to protect you, but that there is nothing much I can do, so I should leave the rest to the occasion. I just want to enjoy whatever time we have together."

"Tails, please don't think like that at all. I'm going to be right here with you. Even if Eggman ever takes me away from you, it'll only be temporary. Still, even if I get captured often, Eggman wouldn't kill me; it's not like him to murder."

Tails contemplated this for a second, and how he should respond, but came up with nothing. He finally said, "Me, Sonic, and Knuckles were all ordered by the government a long time ago, that if Eggman ever murdered anyone; that we were supposed to kill him as soon as we got the chance.

"You see, in the eyes of our law, a murderer is to be put to death by the authority of the state, so we were given that obligation from the legislature. So far we've only been trying to capture and imprison him. I think if he were to ever kill anybody, it would only be if he were certain that he would win. He would never just kill you, since doing so would cause me, Sonic, Knuckles, and maybe some of the others, to seek his life. He wouldn't take that risk."

Cosmo looked down at her sandwich. It was a lot to take in. This was all very serious, but at least it was innocent and playful compared to the Meterex.

All the sudden, a question entered into Cosmo's brain. "Tails, does it… well, bother you that I'm an alien?"

"Well to seedrians, I'm an alien; does that bother you?" Tails responded.

"Well… no, I think it's actually kind of romantic being in love with a foreigner. Except now I'm a part of your planet, so I guess I'm no longer either an alien, or a foreigner."

Tails smacked his forehead, "Oh no, I forgot!"

"What's wrong Tails?"

"You aren't registered as an immigrant yet!"

"Does that mean I have to get a TSA pat down?"

Tails laughed, thinking of the last time Cosmo mentioned the TSA. He wondered, 'Maybe Chris shouldn't have mentioned politics so much during our journey.'

"No, the TSA was a government agency on Earth: Chris's planet. We saw it when we traveled there, but it doesn't exist on this planet."

"Whew." Cosmo said, breathing a sigh of relief. She continued, "When I was reading the Typhoon's data base, trying to learn more about your culture, I looked at the most recent news information and saw a news clips about that underwear bomber and the new TSA pat downs." She shuddered, "I guess I made a mistake thinking that it was from this planet."

"All well, "Tails answered. "I did take a lot of data home about Earth. I uploaded it into the Blue Typhoons computer. I also made the information publicly available on this planet, which is why our culture is getting a lot more like Earth's: they're trying to emulate it because it's the new thing."

"Oh, that's interesting. I'm still a bit nervous about the immigration authorities though; pat down, or no." Cosmo answered.

"Don't worry Cosmo, we'll take care of your immigration status tomorrow. I have some friends high up in government I could talk to, I'm sure they would grant you immediate citizenship for saving the galaxy."

Cosmo decided to flatter him, because it pleased her to do so, "Or they'll do it because you're important."

Tails blushed, looked down, and muttered something about how he really wasn't all _that_ important.

The seedrian thought, 'I enjoy his new found Casa Nova qualities, but it's good to know that deep down, he's still the same old fox I fell for.'

Sonic came bursting through the woods at breakneck speeds, then stopped when he saw them. "What the heck?" Tails said, standing up. Then he noticed that it wasn't Sonic, it was his metal twin.

It asked in its mechanical voice, "Where is Sonic?"

"Why do you want to know?" Tails aggressively shot back.

"I seek to find and kill him." It robotically stated. "Now where is he?"

Cosmo had slowly moved behind Tails, sensing the inevitable trouble. "I'm not going to tell you!" The Kitsune yelled.

"If he is hiding from a fight, then I'll kidnap the girl and hold her hostage. My copy will then be forced to fight me."

"Are you an old version of Metal, or are you a new one?" Tails asked, trying to buy time.

"I don't understand what you mean?" It sounded confused.

"I mean", said Tails, "you're one of many robots made by Eggman to be a copy of Sonic."

"I'm no copy, he's the copy!" It retorted angrily.

"Then why do you need Cosmo to find him? That is, if you're really that good?"

"You're trying to confuse me. No more stall-" Metal was interrupted by a kick to the side of the head, by none other than Shadow. Seeing Shadow though, scared Cosmo even more than seeing Metal.

"Thanks for distracting him for me." Shadow thanked. He said this while picking up the scrap and throwing him into a heap on the ground.

"You're welcome", said Tails, "but how did you find Metal, and why are you helping us?" The Kitsune asked.

"Tell you later. Get Cosmo to safety now!" He swiftly dodged both the questions, and Metal Sonic's blows.

Tails grabbed Cosmo by the wrist as they ran off. While running, Tails whipped out his newly updated wrist computer. After giving it some oral instructions, the device projected a holographic map of where they were, and where a nearby cave was. They changed directions and sped off towards the cave. They subconsciously adjusted their hands to clasp the other's.

They soon found the cave and ran in. It was grey and cone-shaped, with the mouth of the cave being wide, while deeper inside of the cave it was smaller. They knelt down, looking through the cave opening. Turning to each-other, Cosmo looked for comfort in the eyes of her fox, while Tails tried to give it. Unfortunately, they didn't know what was going to happen.

…

**Authors note: Cliff hanger! Or rather cave hanger. Yeah, spur of the moment I decided to add in an extra chapter. By the way, did you catch the wedding allegory?**

…

**!EXCITING UPDATE! I'm currently planning the ultimate tailsmo story. You see, Tailsmo stories have never really been done that well, including in this story; and I thought, if I had a great co-author (and possibly other contributors) who had talents I didn't have, then we could write the Magnum Opus of TailsxCosmo for all the fans. I want to partner with particular writer; you all know and love him, but I'll keep his name a secret for now; he's a legend in the Sonic FanFiction community for his action/adventure writings. In fact, I'd say he may be the best on this site in that category. I really hope he'll be willing to at least contribute to the story, but what I really hope is that he'll lead the project, call the shots, and leave me to do the more boring bits and the Tailsmo/friendship fluff, which is what I'm good at. Yes, he's really that good. I want to do this for you guys. I just know that with this author, this project will be a success.**

…

**Response to Reviewers:**

**Klimuk777 says:**

**Idea 1:**

Metal Sonic will appear on Tailsmo date and ask where is Sonic, by the way will say that when boy gives amulet to Seedrian girl it is proposal for marriage. They ask him from where know. Metal will say he was on many Seedrian's world ruin and reads to much from old books, because Eggman wanted to know more about Metarexes. Eggman appear and say to Metal: "Back here you stupid robot."

Metal will say: "Hahaha... How many times I said it to you? I work solo." Metal will transform in Neo Metal Sonic and attack Eggman, those 2 will fly away in fight, properly Neo Metal Sonic will chase Eggman.

Idea 2:

Sonic accidentally says Dark Oaks's last words (japonese version) about that, Dark Oak descendants will correct errors. If you don't know about what I am writing look on this (:39):

watch?v1u6QJ3eB2nU&listPL01288DA848F66774&index78&featureplpp_video

Cosmo will be sad, and accidentally Tails will say: "Together we'll make sure that none of our children will not be evil." And after this will blush (red as hell).

So far, no other ideas.

**Answer: I'm not sure how I could fit those things in well to the story, but I did throw in Metal Sonic this chapter for you and Emperormephiles4.**

**.**

**Numbuh 006 writes:**

**One word: pregnancy**

**Answer: To all things there is a season. I cover the topic in this chapter, although I expressed it symbolically to avoid damaging the ears of some of the younger readers.**

**.**

**prince of the divine wolf comments:**

**clingy over protective tails**

**Answer: Indeed; he did lose her after all.**

**.**

**Kratos Pwns writes in: ****I don't have any ideas at the moment but ill let you know in another review when I get one. Actually you could always have Tails pull of a daring rescue for Cosmo from the clutches of Eggman. Those are always awesome :)**

Peace off

**Answer: Thanks, I look forward to seeing you're other ideas. As to Eggman, wish granted, it'll come towards the end, but it will be worth it!**

.

**Emperormephiles4 wrote: very very nicely done! I love this story and to be honest i do have a suggestion, that if you have a main villain it be Eggman and metal sonic or maybe a metal tails. keep up the good work!**

**Answer: Ah, thank you, that's extremely kind. It's really nice to see a review like this. I'll follow your suggestion, there will be a main villain and he will be one of those you mentioned, but the villainous part will come in a few chapters at the end, so hang tight. Next chapters coming in one week exsactly. It's already mostly written, it will be a little over 1,000 words long so it'll be short, but it will end the cliff/cave hanger.**

**.**

**And last but not least, prowerboy reviewed:**

**Whew! I am back! My internet was bad a few mins ago. Anyway, nice chapter. You bring out the sweetness of Tails heart, that I try to do when I write my story. I find the feeling good, when multiple people can see Tails' kind heart and portray it. Also the communication watch was a very helpful way to talk.**

**Answer: Yeah, Tails has a good heart. When I began writing this story, I worried about portraying the characters well, especially Tails; however, nobodies complained yet. Oh, and on the communication watch, it will allow the most romantic and fluffy chapter in FanFiction history! It will take a long time to write, but it will probably be the highlight of the story. It will definitely be better than anything I've written so far. Thanks again for reviewing prowerboy, I really appreciate it.**

…

**Check out my blog by the way. There's a link to it on my profile page.**

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**SYMBOLISM AND REFFERENCES!**

Starting where it says: "_They landed in an open field_", it talks about the scenery being a, "Green Planet paradise", which is the name of Cosmo's home planet.

This is a lengthy allegory here about Tails and Cosmo's future. There are two meanings: the literal one, and the symbolic one. Think of the obvious meaning of what's going on in the moment for one meaning; but for the separate symbolic meaning, that's what I will explain. I will explain it in **bold** [bracketed] portions **[Like this]**.

"_Cosmo looked over at Tails and noticed he was scanning the area looking for something._** [He is looking for Cosmo's hand in marriage, as well as a more full and happy life.]**_ She walked over casually and took his hand. _**[She accepts his proposal, thus she has agreed to, "take his hand," in marriage.]**_ And with her hand securely in his, he found his way. _**[Because he is together with his love, he finds his way through life]**_ With her at his side, he found the path he was looking for: the trail, which on both sides was lined with little white flowers, guided them to their future together. _**[Description of a wedding.]**

"_Their walk together on the path was beautiful: they were walking in Cupid's grove, an act which sprung up wonderful feelings in both their hearts and bodies. _**["Walk together", refers to both life in general, as well as to their honey moon where they… "walk through cupids grove." If you don't know what the term walking through Cupids grove means, just think birds and the bees; if you don't know the birds and the bees, you're a young kid who find out some time in the future from your parents. As for the wonderful feelings… is it really necessary for me to get into that? The only reason why I mentioned Cupids grove at all in this story was because of someone requested me to have Tails get Cosmo pregnant, and I wanted to answer him in a more discreet way. Remember kids, that stuff should be reserved for MARRIAGE ONLY! Think of it this way, being a virgin can be a gift that you give to your future spouse on your wedding day. It's romantic to make that kind of sacrifice. Anyway, this is getting uncomfortable; moving on!] **_They had waited for this for a long time which made the moment all the more precious, and they did it for each-other. _**[Exactly what I mentioned earlier about being a virgin.]**_ They had sacrificed by waiting until their sacred union, and because sacrifice is nothing other than the production of sacred things, the seeds of their actions would produce the mighty tree of family._** [Seed: something that causes a result. Cosmo is called "white seed"; plus, think what's happening with Cupids grove, and I think you'll get it. In any case, it produces a family tree eventually.]**

"_At the beginning of their walk Cosmo spoke up, "Thank you for taking me Tails." _**[Referring to a hypothetical conversation where Cosmo is thanking Tails for taking her as his wife.]**_ She talked as brightly as the life giving sun, for that's what she now was. _**[She talks brightly because she's happy. And remember earlier in the chapter where Amy says: "You're the source of his happiness now. You're like the sun around which he revolves: you give him his light and warmth. It was because his light was taken away that caused him to live in darkness." That's what the "life giving sun…" here refers to. It also refers to the fact that Cosmo will be a mother, and will thus give life. Sun has the same sound as son, so she is a "life giving sun (son)"; this has a double meaning: she is a life and is giving a son, and she is giving her son a life.]**_ "Thank you, it's so beautiful!" She said this, for had ever a sweeter thing been done for her? _**[Of course the literal meaning is that she's talking about the date they were on, and its accompanying scenery. But the symbolic meanings are their relationship, their future children, their So EXcellent time together, and so forth.]**_"You're welcome," Tails replied, bashfully smiling, "and thank you for providing the beauty." Cosmo was speechless for a time. Had ever a sweeter thing been said to her either?_

"_She pulled closer to him and slowed down their pace. The seedrian requested, "Let's take our time and enjoy this together. This is far too perfect." Tails smiled. "Not yet it isn't." He secretively stated." _**[Referring to their growing old together, slowing down, and enjoying their time together even more. When Tails "secretively" says, "Not yet it isn't", this refers to the afterlife. ]**

The picnic basket and Yogi (for you young wiper snappers) is a reference to an old cartoon show called Yogi Bear. It's about a bear named Yogi and his friend Boo-boo who live in Jellystone (a joke on Yellowstone) Park. They spend most of their time trying all sorts of clever ways to steal picnic baskets from the tourists visiting the park. You might want to look up Yogi Bear on YouTube.

where it says: _"She sat up and grabbed a sandwich with nice soft bread which had been made that day by the Baker."_ Reference to the Lord's Prayer where Jesus said, "Give us this day our daily bread." This can be found at Matthew 6:11. Immediately following this sentence, there were much more obvious references to the Sermon on the Mount, so that is the clue that I dropped as to its meaning.

"_They looked out at the lilies of the field, watching how they grew. Tails thought about how strange it was that a lily grows in the much the same way as he and Cosmo, with food, water, and sunshine. 'I wonder,' he thought, 'if me and Cosmo will grow older together, there will be a time we'll get married.' Tails lit up inside at the thought. 'I just hope I can keep her safe from Eggman till then. I probably shouldn't worry too much though, otherwise I won't really enjoy my time around her. I'll do whatever I can to protect her, but I'll leave the worry for when something happens: sufficient unto the day is the evil thereof.' He resolved from then on not to worry so much about the future, but to enjoy the present treasure sitting there before him, because that's where his heart was."_

This paragraph should be thought of in context of Matthew chapter 6 of the Sermon on the Mount. Reading that chapter and thinking about it in that context will show how the lilies of the field relate to not fearing the future. The paragraph specifically references these three verses: Matthew chapter 6 verse 28: "…Consider the lilies of the field, how they grow…" Matthew chapter 6 verse 34: "Take therefore no thought for the morrow: for the morrow shall take thought for the things of itself. Sufficient unto the day _is_ the evil thereof." And Matthew chapter 6 verse 21: For where your treasure is, there will your heart be also."

Aaand, that sums it up! For fun, look for more symbolism and references in other chapters, because I often add it into my writing.


	8. Chapter 8 Tails is Such a Ham

**Check out the EXCITING update on the co-written project placed just after this chapter!**

Chapter 8. Tails is Such a Ham.

Tails tried to get a hold of the others, but it was no use, the cave blocked the radio signals he used. They could leave the cave to send a message, but if they were to even venture to the mouth of the cave they might be found by Metal if he had an infrared detector built in. Any option they could think of, except to wait, seemed too risky to try.

"So I guess we have to wait," continued Cosmo calmly. They had been talking through this problem for the past several minutes. "Well at least we got away." She went on.

"Yeah", replied Tails. He turned his attention to the inside of the cave. It was big, dark, and grey, simple as that. Tails then saw a square shaped crack, the size of a fist upon the wall of the cave. He walked up to it and felt it. It not only looked fake, but it felt plastic, so he pressed his finger on it. It popped open to reveal a small control panel with various blue-glowing buttons. Lights deeper inside the cave turned on as well.

"Does someone live here?" Cosmo guessed.

"I'm not sure." Answered her companion. They started searching the cave, going deeper and deeper. After a mere minute of walking, they observed the walls turn from solid rock to some kind of dull metal. This change confused them, but they kept on going until they entered a 20x20 foot room. In the room were several boulder sized crates, with a certain image graven upon them.

"Oh, I remember this place now!" Tails exclaimed. Cosmo was confused, but listened carefully to Tails words. "Once after destroying Eggman's main base, he came here temporarily until he could construct a decent base again."

"How did you find out about it?" Cosmo inquired.

"Well, I tracked Eggman down while he was staying here, but just as Sonic was about to go in, Eggman left for a newly built base, abandoning this one. This hideout has great surveillance. I'm not sure if it's still on or not, but we best not take our chances by exploring anymore of this place."

"But what if we're being watched right now?" Cosmo nervously asked.

"We're not;" Tails said, "when me and Sonic explored the base, I got detailed information about the security system. This is the only room in the fort that wasn't being watched; however, if we go through that door at the end of the room, Eggman may find out about our presence here, and choose to send Metal, or other robots here to catch us."

"So what do we do now?" Cosmo asked.

Tails had already been thinking and had a suggestion, "search through those crates and see what we find?" And without another word, the two went up to a crate, prying the top off with some difficulty.

They discovered some spare wire, electrical tape, electric motors, coaxial cable, and other random electronic junk. They moved to the next crate, then the next, trying to find something useful. They found a generator in one, some tools in another, gasoline in another, and some sheet metal in yet another. They opened a final crate and discovered some weapons. Tails took a couple of handguns with holsters and handed one to Cosmo. They fit the holsters around their hips, looking something like cowboys.

"Well maybe these laser guns will get us out of any potential trouble, but what do we do with these other things?" Cosmo wondered.

"Isn't it obvious?" Tails asked. "The problem is that we can't get a hold of Sonic, so let's make a special antenna for my wrist computer. It has a radio built in, so an antenna should allow us to talk to him."

Cosmo got excited. "That's a great idea Tails, we have all the materials here and everything!"

And so they got started. Tails did some quick math in his head to figure out how long everything had to be to fit the wavelength of the signal, and he thought up a good, simple design.

Tails explained the plan to his girl, who understood it easily. She had studied some science on board her mother's ship, as well as the Blue Typhoon, so she had a pretty good grasp of the theory involved.

Tails picked up a square piece of sheet metal, which was as tall as they were, and flew it close to the mouth of the cave. Cosmo followed behind and grabbed a few rocks around the cave, using them to prop the sheet upright. Cosmo stayed there while Tails ran back and grabbed some wire, measuring and cutting it to the right length. He picked up some electrical tape, then took a drill out of the box of tools, and came back to his love.

The kitsune used the drill to poke a hole in the center of the metal sheet, and pushed the wire through the hole. The wire came out a few feet, sagging to the ground. The seedrian was handed the wrist com of her boyfriend.

Tails looked around and found a stick on the ground which he used to prop up the wire to be horizontal. The whole set up looked fragile, like it could fall apart any moment, but he hoped it wouldn't.

He went back behind the sheet to find his girlfriend hooking up the wrist-com to the antenna. She cut a piece of electrical tape, and wrapped it around the portion of the wire leading from Tails' wrist-com to the sheet of metal. The tape would provide some insulation, but not that much.

They wanted the radio signals to come out on the side facing the cave. The sheet metal would help bounce the signal forward and out the open side of the cave, hopefully giving them enough range and direction to make it all the way to Sonic if he was in the line of sight. It was a long shot, but it was worth the try.

Tails was handed his wrist computer back, which he used to contact Sonic. As his friend came up on the screen, Tails was shocked. His normally cocky friend looked tired, depressed, and worried.

Sonic briskly peppered Tails with questions, "Tails, where have you been; what happened to you; are you safe; where's Cosmo?"

"We're fine, we're in a cave. Could you come and get us though?"

"Yeah buddy, I'll be right over."

"Ok", Tails continued, "I'll transmit our coordinates."

After doing so, he closed his wrist-com and unconnected it. That little bit of movement jarred the antenna, bringing it clashing to the ground with a clatter. This kerfuffle made Cosmo nervously jump, which Tails noticed. He put his arms and tails around his best friend, holding her comfortingly.

There was a great rush of wind which caused the couple to turn around expecting to see Sonic; and so they did, just the wrong one. It looked filthy and muddy now, with many dents and scratches; it even had its left eye cracked, but it was still hauntingly functioning.

"Give me the girl, NOW!" Metal shouted. Tails knew that there was no delaying the bot now: it had been put off, and would make sure that this time it wouldn't happen again.

"No!" Tails shouted. The fox took a few shots with his gun; Metal dodged, and in a flash he flew up to the yellow kitsune dealing him a harsh blow to the stomach with its arm. Tails flew towards the wall, smashing it hard with his back.

"No, Tails!" Comso screamed, her fears almost on the edge of tears.

Metal ran towards Cosmo, his arms outstretched to grab her. She closed her eyes, and with faith, fired, praying it wouldn't hit Tails. The shot connected with Metals cracked left eye, shattering it to pieces.

Metal shrieked.

"And now it's my turn!" Said a familiar voice. So saying, Sonic spiked his rival's head into the hard, rocky ground with a homing attack.

Cosmo went up to the beast as it reared its ugly head off the ground. She knelt down, put the muzzle of the gun into its broken eye, and pulled the trigger. This had the desired effect: the robots insides were fried.

Sonic cheered, "Way to go Cos"- but was cut short.

"Tails!" The sensitive Seedrian screamed. She ran up to him, and knelt by his side. She grabbed his hand, covering it top and bottom with hers. "Tails, are you ok?"

Tails put his free hand behind his the back of his head, and said, "I've seen better days."

Sonic could be heard laughing from behind, which was cut short by a glare from Cosmo.

Tails went on with his tale, "Ok, so I hit my head, but not very hard; I have light concussion; I feel a little dizzy, and a little lightheaded. Is there anything else nurse?"

Cosmo's look was stern; she pinched him for his saucy remark, but her face lightened. She softly said, "Only one other thing." She leaned forward, giving Tails a light kiss on the cheek.

"I'll have to visit this hospital more often." Tails teased as the girl stood up.

Cosmo tried to look annoyed, but she couldn't contain herself and only managed a giggle, with a cute, frustrated look on her face. Sonic gave Tails his thumbs up behind Cosmo's back.

Together, the three walked back to the X-Tornado. When they arrived, Sonic bid his friends a fond farewell as they got in the plane.

Tails flew Cosmo home. They'd had a full day, and needed their sleep.

When they finally arrived at Amy's house, Tails walked Cosmo up to the porch. They stood there for a while, awkwardly facing each-other, Cosmo fumbling the keys in her hand. She had learned this little scenario from Amy: the famous kiss goodnight on the porch. Cosmo had decided to try it out with Tails by waiting there. Surely Amy had taught him this… right? She really longed to be kissed by him, to embrace, and be held just once more.

Little did they know, but Amy was standing there in the window, videotaping their every move.

It was then that Tails decided to speak up, and he did so nervously, "Um, are you going to go in?"

She actually did; right then and there, she walked in with a huff. She was disappointed, and even though her heart yearned to jump into the arms -and tails- of her beloved, she strangely felt too much heart ache to do anything more than huff, so huff she did, thus going inside.

'What did I do?' was all the fox boy was left to wonder. He would have to figure this one out: he felt bad about Cosmo's hurt feelings, and wanted to avoid this happening again. He thought, 'That'll wait for tomorrow though; but for now, bed!'

**EXCITING UPDATE: You know how I mentioned that I was trying to get a great co-author to work on a story? Well he agreed! Drum roll please! *Drums sound* It's… Syaoron the Fox! Thank you so much Syaoron for agreeing to this.**

**We already have plot worked out and it's fantastic, I wish you all could see it! You're going to love it when we start publishing it.**

…

**Response to Reviewers:**

**Klimuk777 suggests:**

**Another idea: Repair of Mecha Sonic and Silver Sonic, create a Metal Team!**

**Answer: Sorry Klimuk, but I already have a plot for the villain. Do you have any ideas for Tailsmo dates though?**

**Numbuh 006 previously wrote:**

**One word: pregnancy**

**To which I responded: To all things there is a season. I cover the topic in this chapter, although I expressed it symbolically to avoid damaging the ears of some of the younger readers.**

**Numbuh 006 now writes in response:**

**If you were harming childrens ears this would be m rated**

**Answer: I'm talking about like 5 or 6 year olds who shouldn't even know there is such a thing as the birds and the bees. Who knows, maybe a couple kids that young will read this. I do want this particular story to be acceptable to all audiences anyway.**

**austin skywalker writes:**

**i love this story so far! this is getting better and better by the chapter! i have a story set in sonic's world that revolves around me being brought here to stop Eggman from erasing sonic's world from history! so far, i have a two part chapters that revolve around me reviving Cosmo. i thought it would be a good idea to bring her into my story. if you ever want to check it out, go to my profile. leave a review when you can, it helps me to continue my story. keep up the good work with this one! i love it so far! i can't wait to find out what happens next!**

**Syaoron the Fox Reviews:**

**D'aww, you make their relationship so cutesy! I'm glad to see this progressing.**

Nothing major in the critique department. a couple chapters ago, you accidentaly mixed around the letters in "quiet" to make "quite". Don't worry though, that happens to alot of people... myself included.

That is all, and my answer to your request is a definite YES! I'd love to write with someone who's so... amazing!

Write on, Live life, Do stuff,

VIVA LA VIDA LOCA?

Syaoron the Fox

**Answer: Thanks Syaoron. I've been working on our story a little bit today. It's turning out pretty well. The only thing difficult is that I'll have to consume TONS of books, articles, and speeches in the next couple months to be on the top of my game in terms of research. But that'll be fun, I love studying.**

**Kratos Pwns Reviews:**

**"made in heaven" nice :)**

I have a really good feeling on what author you'll be co-writing with but I won't state it publicly. You know one common thing I find with taismo fics is that they usually have Cosmo wanting to cuddle Tails' namesakes. I know it might overload the cuteness meter but so does most taismo fluff. Think about it.

Peace off

**Answer: Yep, the made in heaven part was a pick up line I heard last summer, and it was TOO good not to use. :)**

**I bet you did know who the author was. I mean, who doesn't know this author, really?**

**Oh, and you know, if Tails was real, and he was your friend, wouldn't you secretly want to cuddle with his tails, despite the creepiness? They look so warm and fluffy… I'm just sayin'… .**


	9. Chapter 9 Two Kites in the Air

**Klimuk777 picked this chapters date.**

Chapter 9. Two Kites in the Air, Two Pennies in the Water, and Two Cuddling on the Couch.

All that day Tails prepared for the morrow, and did so with great anticipation. He bought a 2 liter bottle of soda which he emptied and half filled with water. He stuck it in the freezer for a while till it was solid, then wrote out a note, stuck it in a Ziploc bag, put that in the bottle, filled it the rest of the way with water, then froze it again.

The kitsune then delivered the bottle on the porch of Amy's home and ding-dong ditched. When Amy opened the door and discovered the bottle, she smiled, knowing who it was from, and brought it inside. It was 2pm. at that point, and it became the exclusive project of Cosmo and Amy to unfreeze the bottle to see what was inside of it.

They tried everything it seemed, from using a hair dryer, to holding it with their warm hands, to even taking it outside and letting it take in the warm sun. After 50 minutes of this toil, they brought it inside to empty water which had accumulated inside. There wasn't very much, but enough was unfrozen that they got an idea. They stuck it in the kitchen sink and let the tap pour hot water inside the bottle itself. This did the trick, melting away the ice quickly.

Amy and Cosmo then cut the bottle open to get the note out. Cosmo managed to obtain the bag inside, opened it, and read the note aloud:

"I would melt if you would watch the sunrise with me tomorrow, and then have breakfast afterwards. –Tails."

Cosmo squealed; "awe… that's so sweet!"

"It is;" said Amy, "now quick, we need to find out what time the sun rises."

"When my Tails rises: that's when the sun rises." Cosmo stated sentimentally.

The two girls just giggled hysterically.

On the morrow, Cosmo and Tails hiked up the steep hill beside which sat the kitsune's home. It was dark outside, being the early morning.

Panting, Cosmo looked over at Tails beside her and breathed, "How much further Tails?"

Tails looked at her sympathetically and replied, "Not much further. Once we're up there though, we'll be able to rest; and when we come down, it'll be all downhill from there."

Cosmo laughed at the joke, which made her even shorter on breath, so she panted still harder.

They soon arrived at the top at the hill. Tails looked down 5,000 feet below at the base of the hill. Somehow he couldn't help thinking of the song, _Rocky Mountain High_.

[Authors note: Look at my profile page for a link to a particularly good version of Rocky Mountain High on YouTube if you want to hear it.

Tails turned to his love and contentedly sighed the cool morning air, he felt so refreshed. Cosmo on the other hand was more of a city girl you might say, having grown up on a ship in space; still, she was a nature girl by nature: being a plant does that to you. I guess she loved the nature, but hated the outdoors it came with. She enjoyed the top of the mountain, but not yet the journey to conquer it.

She was young, but experience would teach her the connection between work and reward. Doesn't that apply to relationships as well? You need to put work into any relationship by lovingly, unconditionally, and unselfishly serving the other person if you are going to reap any long-term benefits out of associations.

Many there are who say that they love humanity, but few there are who love an individual as much as themselves. Beware of hypocrisy they who think they care about others. If they avoid their neighbor, or gossip about their co-worker, or fail to treat their family better than they treat anyone else; if they do these things and then say that they have respect for others, then their actions will condemn their very consciences.

How do you grow to care about an individual, and grow into a more loving person? It's simple, just act as if you liked them more than you actually do. It might feel fake at first, but if you do it with good intentions then you will actually become more sincere.

Find ways to uplift and edify those around you in whatever moment you find yourself in; forgive them of the things they do wrong; talk about things that they want to talk about; try to focus more on what's good for them if that's what they want you to do; be a good example of how to behave, without giving a lecture or putting another down; always use positive, intelligent language, even when you're around those who you dislike. In short, preach Christ, and if you must, use words.

[Authors note: yes, I realize that I'm using words, I'm a hypocrite! *wink* No seriously, I wish that I even half practiced these ideals, but honesty requires I admit that I hold great guilt in this area. I mean these ideals more as philosophical musings than to point fingers at anyone however.]

Tails walked over and grabbed two gentle hands with his. He invited, "Come watch the sunrise with me." And she obliged. The two, hand in hand found a nice large boulder to sit on, just big enough to act as a God made love-seat.

The misty light which proceeds the beginning of the sun was just visible in the distance. It took some time, but eventually the sun started shyly peaking above a distant mountain. At the sight, Cosmo's eyes widened in wonder, while Tails eyes gazed in familiar fondness. This was a new experience for Cosmo, and she was glad she was being affected by it with someone who affected her heart so much in his own right.

Tails spoke thus to her,

"But, soft! what light through azure window breaks?  
It is the east, and Cosmo soft is the sun.  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, *Tails points to himself as he says moon*  
Who is already sick and pale with grief.

"It is my lady, O, it is my love!  
O, that she knew she were! *Cosmo giggles wildly, her eyes set ablaze with the passion in her heart*  
She speaks, yet she says nothing: what of that?  
Her eye discourses; I will answer it."

He pulled her in, kissing her for but a few precious moments before pulling away. They cuddled in each-other's arms, watching the light of the sun regain its full influence on those who simply opened their eyes to see it. The fire of the sun reflected in the eyes of the couple who were rising in their own right: rising in love, rising in responsibility, rising in influence, rising in maturity, and in the potential which maturity brings to establish more lasting relationships.

Cosmo sighed, as lovers tend to do in their content. "Do we have to make breakfast?" She asked, heart sinking. "Can't we just stay here forever?"

"Everyone needs to eat, though this is certainly perfect. I don't know about you, but as long as we're together, I think I can bear anything, even something as _horrible_ as making breakfast." He winked at her in his sarcasm.

This remark earned him a laugh from his singular audience. "On second thought, I think I could agree to those terms." She said, laying her head on his shoulder.

A few minutes later and the sun became fully visible.

They made their way down the hill, much easier this time than thus before. After another short walk and they found themselves back at Tails house, and entered therein.

They made breakfast together, breaking the eggs, breaking more of the ice between them, and finally breaking their sleep imposed fast. They sat across from each other at a small round table with a white table cloth, eating pancakes, bacon (Tails favorite), and eggs. Cosmo in her thoughts then discovered a truth, that a simple meal can often be the most memorable when sitting with the ones most close; whether through friendships ties or bloods near inseparable bonds, a meal at a table is a prize to be cheerily cherished.

After breakfast, they constructed a couple little kites and a rode a light blue tandem bike to the local park. The bike was specifically built for this occasion by Tails, for he understood the relation between savings, capital, and investment.

At the park, they launched their kites into the soft summer wind. The kites flew up high, circling around one another, entwining their lines tightly. Being so closely tied together brought them from the open space, back down to the ground. Cosmo and Tails rewound the line of the kites and picked them up.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea?" Suggested Tails.

Cosmo replied, "Anything done together with you is a good idea… Miles."

"So now you're using my first name to tease me?"

"You guessed it."

"Come to think of it," asked Tails, "what is your full name Cosmo?"

"Cosmo the Seedrian."

"So Seedrian is your last name?"

"No, it's just a title."

"So you only have one name?"

"As far as I know," shrugged Ms. Seedrian. "Among my people we only had one name per person."

"Do you want a last name?"

"Is that a proposition Mr. Prower?" Cosmo teased.

"A proposition in what way? Are you talking about a Name Change Request, or something more…"  
Tails blushed, "intimate?"

Cosmo blushed as well, "I think we both know."

Tails swallowed hard, a tight feeling formed in the pit of his stomach.

"Aren't… we… a little too…" Tails started to articulate.

"Someday Tails." Cosmo grabbed his hand and suggested, "It's hot out here; let's go get something to cool us off."

"You mean like ice cream?" Tails asked, trying merely to clarify.

"That's an excellent idea Tails! I couldn't have thought of it myself."

And as they walked hand in hand back to the tandem bike, Tails couldn't help wondering if Cosmo had planned out the last part of their conversation to trick him into buying her something. Tails thought, 'I might have to make a lot of money so I pay for the things my wife… I mean Cosmo, might want. She doesn't seem like the kind of girl who wants very many material things though, and the military always pays a lot for my inventions, so I guess I don't have to worry about it.'

[Authors note: girls, I have a tip for you to get a future husband. Guys will often find you more attractive the more frugal you are, and the less debt you have. This may sound weird, but it's true.]

"What are you thinking about Tails?" Cosmo asked as they approached the bike.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all…"

"Do I hear sarcasm in your voice Tails?"

"Maybe; you'll just have to wonder."

"You're mean." Cosmo stated.

"You're cute." Tails countered.

'Oh, he's good!' Cosmo thought while blushing slightly. She rejoined with, "You're… oh, never mind, I can't think of anything!"

"I win! Point one for me."

They got on the bike, and rode off to the nearest ice cream parlor. Why is it called a parlor anyway? Two points if someone can explain that in a review of this chapter.

As they walked in, they spied the menu and made their choices. Cosmo choose before Tails, for ladies first is the proper respect a woman deserves. She choose a green tea flavored ice cream, while Tails went predictably for the mint.

They went outside, and sat down on a park bench in front of a large fountain. Tails had been given two pennies of change from buying the ice cream, so he handed one to Cosmo and explained the tradition to her.

"So Cosmo, you take your penny, close your eyes, make a wish, and throw it in."

"But why? Will my wish come true?"

"Who knows? Legend has it, that if your wish meets three criteria, then it will. One, you must believe the wish is possible; I guess that's to prevent someone from trying to get something totally impossible, like trying to abolish the law of gravity. Two, the wish has to be a good thing; if you wished for example that someone wouldn't die even when it's their time, that wouldn't be right, so it wouldn't happen. And three, it must truly be the deepest desire of your heart."

"Oh, I know what I'm going to wish for!" Cosmo said.

"Just to let you know in advance, there is also a rule that if you tell anyone your wish, then it is null and void."

Cosmo joked, "Gee, this is sounding more legal than magical."

Tails laughed. "Well, I have my wish too, so let's throw our pennies in together."

They readied their pennies to be thrown, closed their eyes, made their wish, counted to three, and threw their pennies in. They landed in the water together at the same time, traversed through it at the same pace and hit the bottom, the one landing just on top of the other.

You can guess what they each separately wished for: to soon be joined in a long, happy marriage.

"Well Cosmo," Tails said after they finished their ice cream, "do you want to come to my house to watch some movies?"

"I'd be delighted!" Cosmo cheerily said; and so, they took their leave.

They went all the way back to Tails house on the memorable light blue tandem bike. When they arrived at the house, it became home to them, inviting them in with all the warmth a building with warm occupants enjoys.

"Hey Cosmo, why don't you pick out a couple movies for us while I go take care of a few things."

"Sure thing Tails. Where do you keep your movies?"

"In the cabinet under the T.V. there's a small black case. There aren't very many movies in there because I'm not much of a movie watcher normally."

Cosmo left to go find a movie, but couldn't help ruminate, 'I know why he's not much of a movie watcher, it's because he's always busy doing great work to serve others. But then why does he spend so much time with me?' It was then that Cosmo learned to an even deeper level the amount of love Tails had for her. When people act, they act for a reason, and if Tails spent that much time with her, then obviously she was more important to him than all the things he otherwise could be doing.

'Come to think of it,' the thoughts of Cosmo continued while she was finding a film, 'just how many things has he done for me? He has given my sweet kisses and presents. He's protected me time and time again from danger. He reassured me countless times about my own value as a person. He even did the hard thing by giving me up because I asked him to.'

Cosmo's eyes welled up with tears of graceful gratitude from the bottom of her bosom.

When at last Tails entered the room, he saw her crying on the couch, as silently as a lamb.

He gasped in horror, his heart sunk to despair. "Cosmo what's wrong?" He said concernedly.

Cosmo looked up at him with lovingly tearful eyes. "Oh Tails!" She gasped, rushing over to him and swallowing his waist in her arms. She sobbed and sobbed as he held her near and dear. He held her as though she were a precious yet fragile diamond: of great and unique importance, yet not to be taken for granted.

Tails really wanted to ask what was wrong, but knew his present role should be only to comfort. There is a time and a place for everything, and what she needed now was simply comfort, so he rubbed her back and let her cry, staying strong on the outside, yet empathetically crying on the inside as well.

After a few minutes, she calmed down. Tails thought quickly inside his own mind what he could do for her, politely excused himself, and quickly fetched box of tissues. He pulled one out of the box and began lightly dabbing away at the tears around her face, being both gentle and carful. As he did so, he focused very intently on his job, while Cosmo couldn't help but stare into his eyes and feel his love for her through the windows of his concerned soul.

Her heart burned with even more gratitude, while Tails, whose heart was still bursting with gratitude for having her back, was sharing that gratitude through loving action, and thus he increased in love toward her. When one soul acts in love, both souls increase in joy. While Cosmo increased in gratitude, Tails increased in love, all because of one heartfelt but simple action.

Cosmo thought about explaining her outburst, but she thought that Tails, so kind and caring, understood already. And Tails in turn, thought it best to simply use this as an opportunity to show love, and if Cosmo wanted to reveal her feelings, then she would; however, he would not try to force them out of her.

And so stood there, two fools who had come to an understanding: not on precepts, but on the principle called love.

Cosmo, who had of course decided not to mention her motivation, decided to move on and asked, "Do you want to watch the movie now Tails?"

Reciprocated Tails, "Sure, which one are we watching?"

"I don't know, I haven't ever watched any movies, we didn't have them growing up with my people. Not to mention I don't know any Mobian movies anyway."

"So you haven't watched any movies in your whole life?" Questioned a Tails who was confused beyond belief. He just simply couldn't imagine someone having never watched a movie.

"Nope, I've never watched a movie." She sweetly said.

"Well your first time will be with me!" Tails said super excitedly. Her having never watched a movie was not necessarily a bad thing, for it was simply another opportunity for the two.

"Ok! I'm really excited Tails." She batted her eyelashes for effect, something Amy had taught her last night.

Tails heart fluttered, and he almost melted to the floor. Cosmo could see him staggering after this harsh romantic blow, so she giggled and blushed quite involuntarily, which decreased the seductiveness of her charm, but exploded the aspect of her cuteness.

Tails was dizzily confused, trying to piece together what had hit him, when he remembered the movie.

He walked over to the case, and flipped through the choices. 'Should I pick a violent one?' He thought. 'NO! Certainly not.' But then his eyes caught sight of one of Amy's favorites, it was a light chic-flick; a romantic comedy. Tails didn't mind the movie, but thought Cosmo would love it, which was important for a first movie.

At first thought he should go for a better compromise, but then he thought of the advantages of watching a chic-flick with his girlfriend: it provide opportunities for some very romantic snuggling on the chouch. His heart raced as he pictured the two of them sitting close on the love-seat, arms around each-other, and hands enclosed around one-another's, her head nestled on top of his shoulder with his cheek resting on her sweet, perfumed hair.

"Tails, what's that look on your face, and are you drooling?"

Tails at once come to from his heavenly vision. He swiftly wiped off the little bit of saliva that was just starting to appear on the corner his mouth. He felt totally embarrassed, but hoped that she would soon forget about it.

He quickly recovered and said, "Oh, nothing," rather non-chalantly, "I just thought of a way to improve movie watching enjoyment."

"Well that's because you're the smartest guy on Mobius." She said giggling..

'That's because I'm in love' He thought, yet judiciously his mouth merely smiled.

All of the sudden, a rang came from the doorbell. Tails went to go grab it, and Cosmo, with nothing better to do at the moment decided to follow suit. It turns out it was one of Tails friends who owned a pizza joint. Tails had long ago saved his business from going under thanks to a technological innovation he made. The store owner, named Bob had told Tails that if there was anything he needed, like free food, he would give it to him if he could. So Tails, who normally doesn't like to make people do things for him, called in a favor, and Bob delivered.

Bob had personally brought over a large pizza and some ice-cream for the couple to enjoy their movies with. As he brought those things in, Tails thanked his friend heartily, and Bob noted how changed the Kitsune was.

Right before he left, Bob leaned in and whispered in Tails ear, "Good work Tails, she's a cute girl. When you two get married, remember to send me a wedding invitation."

Tails blushed as he said goodbye.

Cosmo had seen Bob whisper something in Tails ear, and Tails blush in response, so she naturally wanted to know what it was about, especially since it was said in her presence and so probably had something to do with her. No one likes to have a secret kept from them, it makes them feel unimportant. Cosmo suspiciously asked her new boyfriend, "What was it that Bob whispered in your ear?"

"He said in essence," Tails paused while taking Cosmo in his arms. He thought for a moment about exactly what to say, not wanting to mention the marriage part, "he said that I'm lucky to have you."

"Oh Tails, that's sweet of you!"

"He said it, not me. He's just an impartial by stander, even he sees how wonderful you are. I love you Cosmo."

Cosmo rested her head on his chest fur for a few seconds, in the sheer bliss of loving someone else, as well as the comparatively petty reward of them loving you in return.

They let go from their embrace.

"Let's go put on the movie." Tails said. And so they went. Tails decided to watch first a funny comedy called Duck Soup first, they would get to the cuddling movie later. They ate their lunch, which consisted in pizza, not healthy, but consistent with their childlike state; and they ate while watching the movie.

Cosmo was confused by many of the barrage of jokes, so while Tails laughed, she asked, "Tails, what did that mean?" Tails would pause the movie and explain the joke, which took sometimes a long time in order for Cosmo to understand; then Cosmo would laugh or giggle as soon as she got the joke, which was a signal for Tails to continue the movie. Tails regretted putting it on for this reason, but nevertheless, Cosmo seemed to enjoy the experience.

At this slow pace, it took three whole hours to finish the movie. It was one o'clock in the afternoon by this point. They decided to go on a short walk; and when they were done with that, they popped popcorn and plopped down for a second movie. This one being the girly romantic comedy. It was rated PG of course they being only 8, and even if they were 80, they wouldn't have dipped their minds in such rubbish as a worse movie would contain.

Tails, contrary to his expectations, actually kind of enjoyed the movie, despite its ditzy-ness. The basic plot was simple; one thing bad after another would happen to this poor girl to embarace her, especially in front of a particular guy she liked. These things were so embaracing though, that it usually wasn't all that funny to kind, caring souls such as our hero and heroine here. A little more than halfway through, they paused the video and adjourned to eat the Bob brought ice-cream. Then, filled with the delicate sweetness of cream that has been iced, they continued their vigilant watching of their virtual video.

It was to this point, the sort of story, which like the song of the Sirens, repels your soul, yet you find yourself drawn in by wanting to experience what follows next. And what followed next was the most humblingly humiliating experience imaginable. The two cringed at what took place, and when Cosmo's attention was captured by the moment, Tails seized the opportunity by seizing her hand.

He didn't know whether she had noticed or not, but a certain question begs for answering. Why did Tails feel so nervous about holding his girlfriend's hand at the moment? He had done so before, and had even kissed her on a few occasions, so what had he to fear? But perhaps it was because the message which society had engrained in him, that a certain fear should be held about shows of affection while watching a movie. After all, how many times have we witnessed a depiction of a kid nervously putting his arm around a date in a movie theatre? Whether we like it or not, these sorts of images condition us to respond according to what we have seen, for what we have seen over time becomes second nature to us, and therefore becomes our nature.

But later on, the guy and the girl in the movie hook up. That sounds rather unromantic doesn't it, "hooking up?" But at this touching scene, we see Tails wrap his arms lovingly around his world, his cosmos. Cosmo leaned into him, her back toward him, her head on his chest, and his arms resting on her arms in front of her. Cosmo sighed a sweet sigh; and Tails turned his heart into his head: his heart set into his mindset, and thus dropped intelligence to gain wisdom, and the abundance state of wisdom which we call the state of happiness.

Fifteen minutes later they ended the movie, but they still persisted through the credits, by which we may credit their comfortable position in the moment. After the credits however, the two sat up, and awoke their sleeping legs.

Tails, concerned he might have intruded too much on the girls sovereign space of time, asked, "It's past three Cosmo, do you want to go home now?"

Cosmo looked down with downcast eyes, but replied with her words, "I'm sorry, I'm probably bothering you by staying too long, we've spent most of the day together, and"- Tails cut her short with understanding, "look, if you want to stay, you can stay. I love having you here, and would love nothing more than for you to stay longer."

Cosmo looked happy and gigglingly said, "then I will stay, if you _insist_."

"Hey, I'm not begging!" Tails complained.

"I know," she said quickly, "but I am.

"Then what should we do next?"

"I don't know, read a book?" Tails suggested.

"Which one?"

"Well let's take a look in my little library, shall we?"

And they traveled up a fancy spiral staircase up to the second floor where they rounded a corner, and entered the study. It was a small room with a dark cherry floor, a couple of armchairs, and two massive bookcases covering one side of the wall. The door consisted of two doors made mainly of glass.

They searched the bookshelves for the best of its contents, and were content with a volume entitled, _The complete Hans Christian Andersen Fairy Tales_. They both took a seat, with Cosmo holding the book. She choose a story called _The __Ugly Duckling_ because it had a funny sounding name. She started reading it aloud for her single audience member, who was no longer single but was in fact together with her.

She read about a mother duck who discovers that one of her newly hatched chicks is unusually large and very ugly. At first the mother wonders if she has hatched a turkey egg, but the ugly child can swim as well as her other children. And so she comes to the conclusion that the poor thing is simply abnormal and disfigured.

The other ducklings, however, cannot leave the ugly child alone. They punish him mercilessly, pecking at him and teasing him and making him miserable. Finally, the ugly duckling decides it would be better for everyone if he left his family, and he runs away. During the bitter cold of his first winter on his own, the poor duckling nearly freezes to death, but somehow he survives. In spite of his privations, he feels himself getting stronger, and he loves spreading his wings and taking flight even though he's alone.

Then one day he sees flying overhead a flock of majestic birds, white as snow, graceful in their movements, with beautiful long necks and wide, elegant wings. Oh, what glorious and happy creatures! The ugly duckling longs to fly with them. He is afraid that they might kill him because he is so ugly. But then he decides that would be better than being pecked at by the other animals forever or freezing to death in the winter. And so he takes flight and follows them to a beautiful lake where they settle onto the water.

As he lands, the ugly duckling looks into the water and sees the reflection of a magnificent swan. Gradually, unable to believe it at first, the ugly duckling realizes that the reflection is his own! To his surprise the other swans welcome him, and they even agree that he is the most beautiful, most majestic of all the swans. At last he has discovered who he really is.

Cosmo closed the book, they were both touched in their hearts, for they had both felt like this ugly duckling. Cosmo felt worthless at times, she wasn't anyone great or talented, and she had felt like she was not only helpless to help her friends, but may even had caused trouble for them. Tails by another tale had been pecked at most of his life for his extra tail; he was considered a freak for his technical ability, but the truth is he was a beautiful swan. And so was Cosmo who saved so many in the face of such overwhelming hardship.

Like this young swan, most of us have felt at one time or another that we don't quite fit in. Much of the confusion we experience in this life comes from simply not understanding who we are. Too many go about their lives thinking they are of little worth when, in reality, they are elegant and eternal creatures of infinite value with potential beyond imagination.

This knowledge allows you to see your own reflection in the water. It assures you that you are not ordinary, rejected, or ugly. You are something divine—more beautiful and glorious than you can possibly imagine. This knowledge changes everything. It changes your present. It can change your future. And it can change the world.

There will always be voices telling you that you are foolish to believe that you are swans, insisting you are but ugly ducklings and that you can't expect to become anything else. But you know better. You have seen your true reflection in the water and you have felt the eternal glory of that divine spirit within you. You are no ordinary being.

Cosmo was fathoming these truths in her heart when Tails yawned and spoke up, "these chairs are uncomfortable, how about we move downstairs to the couch?"

And so they moved down, and enjoyed some more stories there. They had grown sleepy however, and soon they nodded off into the world of dreams in each-others company. When Cosmo woke up, she found her head nestled on Tails shoulder, overlooking the open book. She looked at a clock on the wall. It was 8 o'clock! How many hours had they spent sleeping? All well, it didn't matter; as a matter of fact, it made sense since they had gotten up so early.

She gently sat up and began nudging Tails. "Tails," She whispered, "Tails wake up!" Tails stirred, coming to.

"What time is it?" He wondered.

"It's 8PM. Tails."

"It's that late?" he yawned.

"Yes, it is."

"Oh my, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to get up that early?" Cosmo giggled at that. Tails, not wanting this day long date to end said, "do you want to do one more thing before heading home Cosmo?"

"Well, why not? I'm not as tired now that I had a nap."

And so Tails grabbed a few things, and they headed out the door, heading toward the small hill where Cosmo's comet had first been spotted. Tails took out of a bag he'd brought, a candle which he lighted. He took out all the stuffs to make smores, and they roasted them over the candle. After having a couple smores, they laid out on the grass and watched the stars, thinking celestial dreams of future days.

Only a few minutes later however, and Tails got a call from Amy, wanting to know where Cosmo was. "Oh, she's here with me," Tails answered.

Amy said soflty, "Sorry to spoil your evening Tails, but Cosmo needs to get home, her curfew ended at 8."

"You set a curfew for Cosmo?" Wondered Tails.

"Well I'm not her parent, so we had to set one together; we both agreed that 8 was a good time. Please Tails, you'd better have her back by 9, she's had a long day and needs her beauty sleep in order to look good for you."

"Alright, I'll get her home immediately."

Thus it was spoken, and thus was it done. He gave her a plane ride back, and escorted her up to the doorstep. There, when a sleepy Cosmo was about to enter, a now trained Tails grabbed her hand, stopping her. She turned around to see the fox boy staring intently into her eyes. He moved in close and planted quick, clean kiss on her lips before bidding her goodnight.

He turned away smiling confidently for having taken action. He left a now energized Cosmo, who then retired for her bed.

A better thing cannot be found than to be found with love, in love, and because of love. An old Russian writer by the name of Fyodor Dostoyevsky once wrote, "Love is such a priceless treasure that you can redeem the whole world by it…" So love has, and so love still will.

**Response to Reviewers:**

**Klimuk777 says:**

**I have idea... Picnic on the flower field in Green Hill Zone.**

**Answer: That's a good idea, I'll have to write it as an appendage after this story is otherwise complete.**

**Kratos Pwns reviews:**

**You've got a point there.**

Ok new idea: after they have another date Cosmo fumbles her keys again to see if Tails will give her a goodnight kiss. However he is still oblivious to the whole thing, so Cosmo decides to bring him in for a kiss herself and walks inside Amys house with Tails blushing the deepest shade of red known in existence.

I just knew it was gonna be him due to your mention of action plus he once admitted that he has a hard time writing fluff so yeah.

Peace off

** Answer: Yeah, as soon as I mentioned his talent, you guessed it. It just shows he really is good.**

**Sorry I didn't follow your suggestion but for the sake of the whole story, Tails needs to gain good romantic and relationship skills. It would've been SO CUTE though! Even now I'm itching to change the porch scene to your suggestion.**

**Prowerboy writes:**

**Hi. It's me. I love the mix of adventure and romance in this chapter, along with Amy's sneaking. XD. Your grammar has improved tons, and now the dialogue is easier to read. Tell your co-author (I didn't want to spell his name wrong) I said hi. We know each other pretty good. You made a good choice with him. His works are great. See you next time.**

**Answer: Thanks prowerboy, this is the first work of fiction I've ever written, so I'm naturally getting better fast. And yes, Syaoron is great!**

**Syaoron the Fox states:**

**Well, well! What have we here? A new chapter and I was unnotified? This will not go with review!**

... Yeah, I would've said that, but I don't see too many errors. But, there is this ever tricky, difficult to use, grammer piece thusly named... the semi-colon.

I've had trouble with this as well, so here goes nothing. *clears throat and pulls out small dialouge sheet* okay, "They semi-colon is a punctation in grammer used to define a larger break in a sentance than a comma, but a lesser break than a period or hyphen."

For example, if I wanted to use a comma, I'd use as in... this example.

But, if I want to use a semi-colon, it would be a little more difficult since the prefered grammer piece is a hyphen. However, I'll attempt now; honestly, how hard can it be?

There you have it. A brief, poor demonstration on the use of a semi-colon. (I would look it up though, just to be safe)

I've got nothing more to say than: YES! I finally made a worth-while review!

As for our co-op story, I'm still trying to work out the first chapter and Ihow I'll introduce it all, ON TOP of the new chapter I have to make for Resurgence, so... I'll get it to you as soon as possible.

WRite on, Live life, Do stuff,

SYaoron the Fox

(PS: I decided to drop the whol "viva la vida loca" thing. Living a crazy life isn't always preferable. XD)

**Answer:**

**I'll try to notify you next (this) time Syaoron. Ah… the semi-colon. Sorry for its misuse, it's not that I don't know how to use it, it's just carelessness. I publish a lot of things on a lot of sites, and on this one I'm not too concerned about such things because the standards are too low. About a quarter of this chapter is first draft, but if it annoys you a lot, I'll surely go back and correct those mistakes.**

**Our story is going great, I'm really excited about it!**


	10. Chapter 10 Tails and Cosmo at the

**Apologies: much of this chapter was written in advance a few months ago, so the writing quality is subpar. At least you get to contrast between my current and former writing to see how much I've improved; you'll certainly be able to tell which was written first because it's so different.**

Chapter 10. Tails and Cosmo at the Theatre.

Just outside the renowned and refined Galaxy Theatre, a fine stretch limozine pulled up to the curb. Random spectators passing by on the street started stopping to see what was going on. The chauffeur got out of the car, and with a refined gait strode out to the side of the car, opening the door. The spectators suddenly erupted in applause, for getting out of the Limo was Tails, dressed in a fine tuxedo. He was now holding his hand out to his princess: Cosmo, helping get out of the car (she was wearing a ball gown). Cosmo's dress was a deep green on the top, her special amulet covering her breast; at the hip the dress ballooned out, with cloth made to look like leaves at the top of the hip, and at the bottom of the hip there were what looked like rose petals.

The couple now took hold of each-others hands, looked into one another's eyes with fond feelings. This was a magical moment not to be forgotten. They turned to gaze on the theatre. Now, the Galaxy Theatre was a beautiful red brick building that looked just like the Richmond Theatre inside and out. It was a magical place for a magical evening.

It was just starting to get a little later in the day, but night was not even close to come. The first show started at 2:00 o'clock, the second show started at 7:00, they were going to go to a fine restaurant in between the shows, but right now it was 1:35. Tails had gotten tickets for two shows tonight you know; the first was Shakespeare's play _Taming of the Shrew_, the second was Gilbert and Sullivan's _H.M.S. Pinafore_. Tails had reckoned that by seeing two performances, and having dinner, this night might be three times as special, three times as memorable.

"Well, here we are Cosmo." "Thank you so much Tails, I really appreciate it!" Cosmo responded; she was positively beaming. The seedrian wore on a beautiful dress that she and Amy had picked out just for this occasion. She had a full night of great performances and fine food ahead of her, plus to compliment an already perfect situation, she was with her Tails.

Cosmo started fondly thinking, 'I have Tails by my side, and I look absolutely beautiful. He noticed too; why, when he first saw me in this dress, he nearly feinted! At first I thought something was wrong with me, then he got up and assured me that there was nothing wrong, "you are just so… just so beautiful!" He actually said that to me! _YIPEEE!_ Oh goodness, I need to compose myself. Anyway, I just don't know what to think anymore, I'd better just not think. Tonight I will live in my heart.' So she thought. She took in a deep breath and sighed the fresh air.

Tails and Cosmo just stood there holding hands, looking up, smiling at the Theatre. People were really staring at their behavior now. Cosmo's sigh seemed to bring Tails back to his surroundings, for he awoke to the present. He let go of her hand, held out his arm instead and said, "If you please me lady." She wrapped her arm fondly around his like a tight vine, and let him lead the way.

…

They enjoyed the performance which was Shakespeare's play, _The Comedy of Errors_. They thought it was one of the most hilarious things they'd ever seen! They didn't know how funny Shakespeare could be until this moment. With all the slapstick, puns, and a plot as crazy as the _Pirates of the Caribbean_, it was jubilant playfulness at its best.

Cosmo didn't find it so funny that the two Dromio's kept on getting violently beaten by their masters though. Tails noticed this, and when she was flinching as Antipholus whipped his servant with a rope, Tails put his arms and tails around her. Cosmo leaned into him, and soon they were in a warm cuddle.

Tails silently resolved never to show Cosmo _Tom and Jerry_, or _America's Funniest Home Videos_. But then he thought it over; it might be a good idea to 'accidently show her,' then he might get another excuse to cuddle with her. He silently chuckled at the thought. Now at that same time, Cosmo was wondering, 'he's so sweet to try to comfort me, but how can I get him to hold me more often?'

The play ended on a high note, where two brothers were arguing about who would enter first into the house. One suggested drawing lots on who should be considered senior, and therefore, more respected, but the other one said:

"Nay, then, thus:

We came into the world like brother and brother;

And now let's go hand in hand, not one before another."

Isn't that a great metaphor for how a couple should be? Only… not quite, the man must treat his other half like a queen, for it's usually the man who must learn the love and respect. And it's not just the man who must learn such love, for if the couple is a married one with children, then the children must learn from the father's example how to treat their mother. Besides, it's women who endure childbirth, not men, so men owe women big time.

As the play ended, neither of the twain wanted to get up and leave. They were so comfortable nestled up together. They felt love in each-other's arms, and dreamed. They both secretly wished so terribly to be married, but knew it wasn't possible because of marriage laws. They wanted to be married, because they wanted to be together in every sense of the word.

There are few greater tragedies today then that some people today try to isolate only bodily pleasure in a romantic relationship, leaving out all other essential parts. They seek the thrill of temporary pleasure, without the long-term happiness that can only result from a long-term union. This long term union was the term these two sought.

The couple eventually got up together and left the theatre like everyone else. They were picked up outside by the same limo that brought them, and were soon chauffeured to a fine restaurant. When they arrived, they went inside the crowded building.

It was alive with life, and noise. Dim lighting cast shadowy glows across this fine Italian restaurant. A greeter walked up to them, greeting hospitably. Luckily she knew who Mr. Miles Prower was, for everyone knew this famous, loveable kit. She showed them to their table, which turned out to be outside, alone from any other customers and their noise. It was a special spot reserved for the special occasions of high paying customers.

The evening sky was beautiful in its soft purple and orange glow. It was a sight to behold. Tails whispered something to the waitress, who nodded with a small smile, and walked inside.

Tails softly seated Cosmo as she gently sat down in her chair. "Thank you Tails!" She warmly said, she said so while looking at him with a look of thanks that would warm the heart more than any of the most sublime words. Tails went around the small table and sat himself down with the overwhelming gratitude of the heart which swells the breast, and comes from selfless service.

They looked over to their side and spent a moment watching the last traces of day hide behind the mountains of their previous vigil. They turned their attention, almost simultaneously toward the table that was set before them. There was a little lit candle, with its wax contained in a cup of glass; this flame illuminated both Cosmo and Tails in the true light of a false perfection in one another's eyes. But does love present such a false image? It is said that love is blind, but I think it sees most of all, for it shows in the present an image of the future. It truly does not deceive, it merely constructs a hopeful image of eternity from which arises a rising sun: a constant northern star to follow the course of perfection through ever faltering steps. And _**in**_ these difficult steps, two lover's find joy in the journey, because this journey does not involve an end, it continues on forever. The reason they stumble along, supporting each other in their weakness, is not because they seek an end, they seek only to learn to walk.

There were also two red roses set out on the table, which reminded Tails of the rosy cheeks of his beloved. He gazed into her eyes, pressed her hand gently, looked longingly down, looked up again to her eyes, but with focus on feeling, and by passionate silence he made his love known: through the windows of the soul his soul did speak. Her eyes spoke no less, but listened even more, with that intensity of immense reception which receives to give, and breathes in to breathe out.

To love is to breathe, to breathe is to live, and to live is to either live in fear, or to live in love for another. There is that deceptive conception which would place love as a mere feeling, thus separating it from doing, seeing, being, and begetting its own kind in the mirror of another's sweet soul. But this tricky trap of thought is false and evil, but the opposite is the plain perfect truth forsooth; for love is the sum of parts, and to see love is to see life as a whole: to get a complete perspective on what life is meant to be.

"Remind me again, how did we meet?" A sentimental Tails sighed.

"You mean you don't remember?" Asked a Cosmo too shocked to comprehend or believe it.

"I don't remember anything but the present right now." Replied Tails.

"Remember, it was a night filled with shooting stars." Began Cosmo.

"Ah yes, I remember now. Cream mentioned that if you wish upon a shooting star, then that wish will come true."

"And did you wish for anything Tails?"

The kitsune blushed. "Yes, but I'd rather not say."

"I know you too well," Cosmo said, "it can't be anything disgraceful; and it's _my_ wish that you tell me. Surely you can't deny one of my requests?" Pleaded Cosmo; she batted her eyelashes for effect.

"Ok," Tails relented looking down in submission, "but you have to promise not to laugh." Cosmo nodded her consent. Tails looked up, getting sincerely lost in Cosmo's blue eyes which gave him a look of sincerity, "You see, I was so inspired by the stunning beauty of the showering spectacle as it began, that I wished that I would see the most beautiful sight of my entire life. And I did."

"Aw… Tails," Cosmo blushed, touched to the heart. "I love and trust you more than anyone or anything. I never really thought myself pretty, but now that you say it, I know now that I am beautiful." She was touched to the heart in that beautiful bliss which can only be given by the will of another. Beauty: that object so highly prized in the favor of love and value, was shown in the best possible way to Cosmo.

"What'll it be like Tails?"

"What you mean?

"I mean marriage. We will be married someday won't we?"

"Of course."

"I can't wait for that day, because then I'll get to show you that I care about you. Love has to be shown, and I'll show it by taking care of you as much as I can, almost as much as you have taken care of me. I'll try to repay that debt of love which you have so generously put me in."

"Cosmo, the debt is all mine, and it is a debt I'll never be able to repay. For every time I show love to you, you show love back. Come to think of it, maybe that's what a beautiful marriage is supposed to be like? Maybe love's like a cycle? It starts with one person sincerely serving another, then love grows inside that person, and the element shines naturally upon them as it does with children. In any case, I love you, and wait with anticipation which fills my heart to bursting!"

"You've been reading too much sentimental love poetry haven't you Tails?" The kitsune nodded. "I can tell. Amy's been giving me some to read as well. My goodness, we've been talking as people do in romance novels! Maybe we shouldn't live so much in that kind of imaginary world, it'll warp our senses."

"Imaginary world? It can't be imaginary, we're living in it. And it didn't happen by chance, it happened by design. We took our opportunities and acted with them in responsibility. We have sacrificed so much to be together, and continue to do so to love together. The proof is in the pudding: the results are real. If even one of us continues to sacrifice, we will continue to love; if we continue in love, it will continue forever, for love is eternal. Is this not this not the most real thing? If it is not real then the whole world is not real."

The waitress had come back, and had been secretly watching them for some time. She was touched in the heart by their heartfelt example. She and many of her friends had had problems in their previous relationships, and she thus had come to view love as a bitter passion, and marriage as a burden, a futile struggle, a sacrifice that came to naught. But now she saw through example what sacrifice: an exalting production of sacred things. It was neither more nor less than this.

She now knew why previous partnerships, both romantic and otherwise, had been so hard for her. All associations have trouble and tribulation, but that's not the normal state of affairs. She was focused on her image. She was focused on comparing herself to others when the easy and natural state was not to compare, not to condemn, but to care for; not to focus on one's self, either above or beneath others, but to focus on the desires of others no more nor less than your own.

She saw in short, that if this were applied even simply just to a marriage, that things would begin to happen after that are so great and beautiful that I cannot write them down. And for us, this the end of all stories, and we can most truly say that they would live happily ever after. But for any such as Tails and Cosmo, it was only the beginning of the real story. All their life in this world and all their adventures in Mobius would only be the cover and the title page: after this all this had passed, then now at last they would begin Chapter One of the Great Story which no one on earth has read: which goes on forever: in which every chapter is better than the one before.

The waitress wiped her tears and walked up to love by practicing her serving. She waited on them throughout the night, inspired by their noble sight.

Neither of the couple remembered anything of their meal, nor much of the conversation. They only remembered the soft sacred glow on each other's faces, of the candle on the table, as well as the flame's in their hearts; they remembered these things in the soft misty glow of memory.

…

They were back at the theatre enjoying the musical. It took place on a British ship called the H.M.S. Pinafore. The character Josephine, the Captains daughter, secretly loved a sailor named Ralph. Now Ralph loved Josephine too, but neither knew of the others love. In one scene, Ralph confesses his love to Josephine, who, because he is of a lower rank with little future prospects, treats his suit with scorn. This broke the already breaking heart of Ralph.

Ralph returned to the rest of the ship's crew who were anxiously waiting the news of what had happened. The crew already knew what was going on with Ralph's love, and that he was going to confess it. The crew, who had been cheering him on in his pursuit, when they were told the sad story of his rejection, they were very dejected. But when Ralph picked up a pistol, and sang these words, Cosmo and Tails were horrified:

"My friends, my leave of life I'm taking,  
For oh, my heart, my heart is breaking;  
When I am gone, oh, prithee tell  
The maid that, as I died, I loved her well!"

Tears were starting to fall down the faces of the audience members. But no one's face was wetter than those two eight year olds who knew this love-sick feeling than anyone else there.

…

When the show was over, they got up, and arm in arm they made their way out of the theatre. When with heavy eyes they found themselves outside the theatre, they heard the noise of frightful screams around them. They looked about at the terribly terrified people who looked up toward the sky. Cosmo and Tails directed their gaze up towards the heavens with the others, and lo and behold, there flew Eggman in his craft. He was moving swiftly towards them, and by the time the two had time to register what was going on, Eggman had already grabbed Cosmo and was running, I mean, flying off with her.

"Tails help me!" Cosmo called out. Tails couldn't react, so stunned was he, but soon he started running after her through the crowd, he fired up his tails and flew off at break neck speed. He was slowly catching u. He was driven by a worried love, not anger, but a simple concern for a girl which went far beyond all unfondness for Eggman.

Eggman looked behind him and saw the kitsune catching up, so the doctor flew up higher. Tails pursued, but his tails were aching like crazy, and he didn't even get close to a rescue before his overworked tails gave out. But just before he began to fall, he reached out his hand longingly to Cosmo who had had her hand out from the start.

"Tails!" She simply cried as she watched him start to fall. She watched helplessly as the selfless kit realized that he had made an error in lack of judgment by wearing out his tails when he was fifty feet in the air.

Cosmo didn't know what became of her love any more than she knew what would become of her, for she wasn't able to see Tails landing. Somehow strangely she didn't even think of her own fate yet, yet her tearing mind was focused on her probably dead love, and her eyes showed it in its shining tears.

…

Tails fell. He fell from his love's presence, but not from his will toward his love. He was able merely to gather enough strength in his tails to slow down his pace a pace, but he still plunged downward. He first hit a vinyl overhang which he effortlessly broke, then landed a soft pile of garbage in a dumpster. It was soft, but his head hit a tin can just hard enough to knock him out. His body became covered in many bruises from this, but not so much as from the smart in his heart; not from lost love, but from his love being lost, for without his love he was lost.

**TheBlurAlienRobotZombie writes:**** Yeh! I'm all caught up with this story! IT IS AWESOME! Keep up the good work!**

**Answer: Thank you very much! And I surely will keep it up.**

**Syaoron the Fox reviews:**

**Aw, what a cutesy chapter! Way to go Tails, I knew you had it in you!**

Alright, time for that review... um... *stares back at the chapter*... Well, I guess I'm out of a job again. You are certainly improving alot, and those poetic devices in your writing... yeah, I see what you did there!

Seriously though, the entirety of your sentence and paragraph structure is amazing, and I look forward to the next chapter!

Write on, Live life, Do stuff,

Syaoron the Fox

**Answer: Of course I'm improving, this seriously was my first time writing any kind of fiction, well, besides my resume. ;) I'm glad you've seen some of the poetic devices, but can you see the symbolic one's? Those are often a little (or a lot) harder to see. Seriously, take another look at chapter 7's, you'll see explanations of them at the bottom. Also, I'm going to have to create a YouTube video and link it to my FanFiction profile to explain all the symbolism in chapter 6 of MMM, because a lot of it was extremely deep, yet excessively obscure.**

**Kratos Pwns: responds: Your right.**

**I don't have any ideas at the moment, but I'll keep an open mind up.**

Peace off

**Answer: Thanks for doing that Kratos! Truth be told, this chapter is the end of their dating for the story, but not to worry, there will be three or four more chapters in this story, with two of them being mainly romantic chapters. Actually, if you do get a good dating idea, I'll write the chapter up and stick it on the end of the story as an afterthought.**

**Klimuk777 states: Very good romantic chapter :3**

**Answer: Thanks for choosing their date ideas for the last chapter, it turned out much better than if I had picked them!**

**prowerboy: pronounces: ****Here is my review. Wow, just wow. This is like the pinnacle of Taismo. Seriously. Your writing has improved, the romance gets better. The soda bottle thing was cool. And that message the was left for them, was just so Tails.**

**Answer: Thanks, I hope this does turn out to be the pinnacle, although I have two confessions to make: 1. I'm not actually a Sonic fan, and 2. this is the first fiction story I've ever written in my entire life, including outside of this site. Before writing this, I looked for the best examples of Tailsmo, and I still occasionally look, and I haven't yet found something to rival this; if anyone does find something, please let me know. It gives me hope that if this is good, and it's my first time writing fiction, then I may become a fantastic fiction author in real life.**

**austin skywalker walks, I mean writes:**

**this keeps getting better by the chapter! this story is amazing. keep up the good work, sir willam. and to everyone else who is helping you with this.**

**Answer: Thank you Austin, it means a lot! As to the people helping me with this, there is really only Klimuk777 whom I run ideas past about this story to get his valuable opinion. So far he has only helped with choosing what things they did in the date last chapter; I presented a list of date ideas and he choose which ones and in which order, although he did think of them falling asleep cuddling while reading a book.**

**I will in the future though, heavily rely on his opinion about the action adventure chapter/s coming up. Besides Klimuk, I've had some very helpful advice from other reviewers. Other than that, the thing that helps the story is simply the number of reviews, favorites, and follows, but especially reviews, because people largely decide on whether or not to read a story based on how high those numbers are. So if you want to make this story extra popular, then review any chapters you haven't already reviewed. You don't have to, but if you want it would be appreciated.**


	11. Chapter 11 The Knight in Shining Armor

**Notice:** **This chapter is somewhat violent and at least one main character dies. This chapter is the reason for story being rated T.**

Chapter 11. The Knight in Shining Armor, the Damsel in Distress, and the Couple who Lose their Youthful Lives.

"Hey Tails." Someone whispered. "Hey Tails wake up!"

Tails started to stir, but then bolted upright, wide awake. "COSMO!" He yelled.

"Calm down Tails!" The voice spoke. Tails looked toward the voice, and discovered it to be his friend Sonic.

"Sonic, I've got to get to her! Where's Cosmo?"

"I was kinda hoping you would answer that question." Sonic said, puzzled. "So what were you doing sleeping in a dumpster anyway?" Sonic then teased, "You two aren't living together, so Cosmo couldn't have kicked you out of the house." He laughed lightly.

"This is no time for jokes Sonic, last night Eggman took Cosmo! I'm not too sure what happened after that. I think I pursued them, but don't remember how I fell into this dumpster." He rubbed the back of his head. "My head kinda hurts though."

"Alright then," Sonic began, "we need to gather everyone so we can come up with a plan. Amy, Cream, Knuckles, Rouge, and Shadow have been looking all over the place for you and Cosmo with me. They're scattered all across the city, so why don't you contact them? We need to arrange a meeting."

"Alright, we can meet at my place, it's the- wait, Shadow's been helping you look for us? I know that a couple days ago, he found me and Cosmo to protect us from Metal. He even then fought him off, allowing us to escape. But why has he been helping us?"

"Well," Sonic began, "he's grown a lot softer over time, and I think he feels guilty for beating you up, but especially for terrorizing Cosmo."

"Oh, that explains it." Tails said, beginning to walk to his home. Oh wait, I know how to find Cosmo!"

"Oh really, how?" Sonic asked inquisitively.

"It's easy; I gave Cosmo a wrist communicator. As long as Eggman hasn't discovered it, I should be able to send texts to her with my own wrist computer. Plus there's a tracking device in it. Let me try this out before calling everyone else." Tails opened up his wrist-com with anxious excitement, and the fury started furiously pushing buttons.

"I found her!" He soon said. "She's only about fifty miles outside of town. Let me try to contact her." He started pressing more buttons, and when he was finished, he called Amy.

"Hey Amy?" he asked when her head appeared on the screen.

"Humph!" Amy said, sticking her head hotly up and to the side. "I don't want to talk to you right now Tails." She condescendingly said, but then asked accusingly, "But what did you do with Cosmo last night? And no lies bub!"

"I didn't do anything!" Tails defensively deflected. "Cosmo was taken by Doctor Eggman."

"Oh, really?" Amy looked back curiously. "Well in that case, we're going to get her back!"

"Me and Sonic are planning a meeting at my house in twenty minutes to plan our strategy."

"Good thinking Tails."

"Actually it was Sonic who thought of it."

"Wait, you mean Sonic wanted to create a strategy? But he never likes to plan; he always just charges in."

At this point, Sonic strode alongside his friend and spoke up, "I don't know Ames, I just got a gut feeling about this. Normally our encounters with Eggman are mostly playful, but this one… I can't put a finger on it but there's definitely something different about this time."

"Well, your gut feelings are usually correct," Amy admitted, "except when it comes to chilly dogs."

"Ah, come off it Ames, lay off the chilly dogs."

"No," Amy firmly, but teasingly told, "you lay off the chilly dogs."

"Fine, I'll try to kick the habit!" Sonic gave up, hanging his head.

Tails ended the conversation, and continued to contact everyone. He arranged the meeting for a half an hour hence. He then continued to text to Cosmo.

…**..**

When all the gang were assembled, including Cream, Knuckles, Rouge, and Shadow, the meeting commenced. Tails had just finished explaining that Cosmo had been kidnapped, when an enigmatic creature burst through the window. It was a creature, but little else was known about it. Some say that in his wallet, he keeps a photo of his wallet, and that all of his legs are hydraulic. Some say that his heart ticks like a watch, and that he's confused by stairs. Some also say that he gets free cable by looking up at a satellite, and that he was once involved in some terrible plans involving the moon; all we know is, he's called Bokkun. *1.

Bokkun came in, deposited a box with a screen on it, and in fear of Tail's further wrath, he left with greater speed than ever his cousin the Stig did demonstrate. The face on the T.V. however, was not Jeremy Clarkson's, it was Eggman's.

"Hello…," this bizarre man began, "yes Tails, I caught your Cosmo. Ha, ha, ha! How hopeless you must feel! I only wish I could see your face right now, it's probably as tear stained as a baby's whose lost his favorite toy.

"I've pulled out all the stops this time. At other times I've shown restraint, so that if I failed, I would be shown some mercy. But unlike other times Tails, I'm not just holding Cosmo captive, I'm holding her hostage. That's right; I will kill her this time unless you do what I say, so listen up!

"I've had fifty bombs secretly placed in different locations around the city, each one of them is capable of taking out one twentieth of the city, so you better find and disarm them. They are all set to explode in one hour. I've also placed a bomb in Cosmo's cell which is also set to explode in the same time. Tails, this bomb will kill her in a needlessly _messy_ way.

"Just so you know, I have placed an army of my robots around the city, ready to attack anytime anyone in the city tries to get away. Luckily though, I had a surplus of them, and a few hundred are invading the city, shooting up families in their homes as I speak. If perchance any of you are even alive after the bombs blow up, the rest of my army will be more than a match to finish you off in your weakened and wounded state.

"All this, the robot invasion, the city blowing up, and '_dear Cosmo's' _death can all be avoided by simply giving in to my demands. One, I want Sonic to run up to one of my robots before the hour is through, and allow himself to be shot in the head by it. Do this and I'll spare you all, and Cosmo for another hour. Two, I want Tails to come to my base (you know where it is), and allow himself to be murdered in cold blood by me personally; I will do it in front of Cosmo, capture the whole experience on tape, and release the girl with the tape in order to set an example to my new citizens. Do both of these things and I will spare you till tomorrow.

"Without hero's, the capital will be mostly defenseless, even if, after all this time, you had found and removed all the bombs. It is certain; you will be forced to surrender the whole city to me. But my main satisfaction is this, that up until now, you've only known victory, but I will show you something different. Out of the stony rubble, you will only see a heap of broken images where the sun beats, the dead tree gives no shelter, the cricket no relief, and the dry stone no sound of water. I will only show you fear in a handful of dust. *2.

"You have one hour."

Rouge quickly spoke up, "G.U.N. has been tracking all the bomb activity the past few days. We know where all fifty are." She pressed a few buttons on her wrist computer, and handed it to sonic. She explained, "You can use this to track down all fifty, it's programed with all the locations."

Sonic looked at her strangely, "why didn't G.U.N. remove these bombs in advanced?"

"We were just gathering intelligence. Plus, we didn't want to tip off Eggman that we knew what he was doing."

"Geez, military intelligence! Anyway, how do I recognize these bombs?"

"They look like grey boxes, about a foot long on every side. Pick each one up when you find it, and run outside the city with it. You'll want to go about twenty miles outside the city before depositing them somewhere." Rouge explained.

"But then I'll never be able to take care of all the bombs in time." Sonic complained.

Shadow said, "I'll do it with you."

Sonic nodded, then turned to a presently sobbing Tails and said, "Tails, go after Cosmo. The rest of us will fend off the robots."

"But Sonic, I want to, but I can't. More people _will _die without me helping. I need to follow Cosmo's example of self-sacrifice."

Shadow walked up to the kit, grabbed him firmly by the shoulder, and said, "Tails, you might be able to stop everything if you beat just Eggman. You could take control of his entire base, the bombs, his robots, everything! It's our only real hope of getting through this mess mostly unharmed, and you know it. Besides, if you don't get in there and save your damsel in distress, I swear I'll-"

"Thanks Shadow." Tails said, turning around anxiously. "I needed an excuse." And with that he ran to his home where his plane was stored. He knew where to find Cosmo, she was in Eggman's castle.

…**..…..**

These are the things that were texted between Tails and Cosmo:

**Tails:** Cosmo, are you alright?

**Cosmo:** Yes Tails. Are you?

**Tails: **I'm fine. I need to contact everyone to arrange a rescue. Please tell me what's going on in detail while I'm doing that.

**Cosmo:** Tails,

This might seem strange to you, but I want to word this like a formal letter. Amy told me about them; she even taught me how to write them. She even showed me a few examples in books of hers. Still, I feel like a fish out of water, but more like plant out of pot.

When Eggman captured me, he took me to that strange castle where I was previously imprisoned. Inside my cell, everything is cold, even sterile. He put me in a cell which has a large window overlooking a massive indoor arena. Why did he put me next to an arena anyway? The door, the only one in this room, was almost a foot thick of metal, and the walls around the cell were even thicker. It's all cold hard metal around me. I took off my high heels because they became uncomfortable to wear. I can feel the metal rivets on the floor across my feet right now.

Unless the door somehow opens, the easiest way to escape is probably through the thick glass window, which is probably bullet proof in the first place. Even if I had a hammer I couldn't crack it.

So that's the sum of all. I'm worried Tails; worried because even though I know you will rescue me, I also know that you're not here with me. Separation from love is fear; when my love is not near, I fear.

With all the love my heart,

-Cosmo.

**Tails: **Dear Cosmo,

I saw you're message. Don't worry we're soon going to have a meeting with everyone to make a plan, so I'll soon be by your side. I don't know what I'd do without you Cosmo. I love you, I can't bear losing you again, I'd rather die! If you die again, my heart will die with you; if my heart dies, then my life will follow suit.

I will get there soon my beloved. I have to see you one more time, at least.

I am yours, my beloved; I will always be yours,

-Miles "Tails" Prower.

**Cosmo: **My Beloved Miles,

I'm crying right now, I can hardly see what I'm writing. I can hardly stand what you just wrote. Please, don't talk about dying. My life is not worth yours. I'm crying, cold, and lonely, but at the same time, not without comfort or company.

We must always keep our faith in God, and always remember Him. I don't know if we'll live or die today or tomorrow, but I do know that whatever happens will be what should happen. Everything that now happens to us, whether painful or pleasurable, is like a parable there to teach us. *3. So since we must wait, let us learn the parable, and teach each other patience, because it is a customary thing. And so, as Shakespeare said:

"If then true lovers have been ever cross'd,

It stands as an edict in destiny:

Then let us teach our trial patience,

Because it is a customary cross,

As due to love as thoughts and dreams and sighs,

Wishes and tears, poor fancy's followers." *4.

Have patience. Eggman's coming back. Oh no! I love you Tails. Till we meet again, thank you for letting me know you and love you.

Yours, always,

-Cos

Tails was too preoccupied by the time this message was sent, to notice these last words of Cosmo.

…**..**

Tails was yearningly on his way. He had taken one of his jets, with a mind with the level of disarray that one would expect from a parent whose child is in danger. He was focused on his task, but concentrated more on his fear leaving nothing else in his soul; so he put the engines afterburners on and broke the sound barrier.

He looked quickly down at his radar and saw two blips heading towards him. Just before impact he shoved the yoke forward, diving and deploying electronic countermeasures. He narrowly avoided the missiles, one of which was able to turn around, continuing to pursue him. He saw the approaching castle, executing a perfect barrel roll while extended both flaps and spoilers, engaging reverse thrusters, and deploying more countermeasures. The missile passed right through the hole of his roll, blowing a small hole through the stone wall through which he directed the nose of his craft through, in order to spare the cabin the brunt of the oncoming crash.

He had managed to slow down enough in that short time to avoid a fatal crash. In a split second, he saw an unbelievable flash of pure white light while hearing the gut wrenching, deafening, screeching sound of several tons of metal against thick stone colliding at catastrophic speed. Then, an instant later, he saw nothing but black, heard nothing but a ringing of which it was the highest of pitch.

…**..**

The humble but happy Martin family knelt in a circle in the middle of the room on their shaggy rug. They consisted of two simple, but perfectly patient and loving parents, as well as two children, a sweet girl, age 6, and a talented boy, age 8. They could hear the noises outside, and they knew what was coming. They lived in a tiny two room hut on the outskirts of the city. They were kneeling in fear, praying for their safety.

As the little girl implored the Creator of Heaven and Earth to let them live in peace, a loud explosion sounded near, in fact, it may have been next door. They heard screams, the children screamed, and they heard the crash of their smashed door.

…**..**

Knuckles ran through the city, looking for robotic targets, when his ears picked up the clatter of the clunkers path. He rounded the corner, and stopped in astonishment. There, only a few feet away from him lay the robot, aiming the barrel of a gun at his friends, helpless in their hut. Yes, there knelt his friends, the Martin's, all hugging each other in a tight circle as they looked up helplessly into the barrel.

Knuckles' feet were stuck in fear and amazement. He heard several deafening gunshots, and out of passionless, unconscious habit, crippled the machine. He looked at the mess inside the hut. He hadn't stopped it. He fell to his knees, and cried.

"It was my fault," he yelled, "it was all my fault!"

…**..**

Tails couldn't feel a thing, or maybe his body was in too great a shock? Or maybe he no longer had a body, being separated from it in the crash? It seemed to him to take about half a minute, but gradually his blackened sight flashed with sun like light, slowly returning his sight. He saw light and color. The ringing in his ears slowly died down.

He found himself lying on the ground in deep disorientation. He looked up and saw the dull grey metal of an object he only assumed was a robot dashing towards him. He got up, seeing it sprint towards him at frightening speeds. Tails ran backwards a few steps trying to get away, but his back hit the stone wall behind.

Whatever that thing was, it was upon him. He saw the human profile of this inhuman creation lift up a sword to stab him through the heart. Terror coursed through his veins. He dodged left, kneeled down, turned around protectively, swishing out his tails, hitting the thing. In his adrenaline rushed state, he hit it hard enough to knock it back several feet onto its back. The sword flew out of its slippery metal grasp onto the stone floor next to the kit. Tails saw it, picked it up, and as the robot rushed him again, he swung smoothly, cleanly severing its head.

Tails was too pumped full of adrenaline to notice, but the sword, in the robot's stabbing, had sliced into his right arm leaving it weakened, but still working; trickling with fresh blood, but with his flesh mostly intact.

Tails let go of his breath of which he was not aware he had held until then. He examined the sword with the most intent focus. He had seen something very similar on Earth, a traditional Japanese sword called a Katana.

The sword he was holding had a long hilt, big enough for two big hands; this handle was separated from the slightly curved blade by a plate of metal. The blade itself looked to be metal at an angle, but looking straight on he saw that it was a translucent grey. It was also shiny, reflecting some light. But the thing that most of all caught Tail's eye, was that despite the blade being no more than a millimeter thick at its widest point, yet the sword was somehow undamaged from forcefully being stabbed into a brick wall, or slicing through the sheet metal and wires of a mechanized neck.

A bullet ricocheted off the wall next to Tails' head refocusing him. He looked up, seeing a big clunky robot making its way sluggishly toward him, shooting unreliably as he went. Tail's twirled his tails, flew toward the old clunker and cut it down with his new found sword. These machines seemed to be coming from a nearby spiral staircase. Tails checked Cosmo's location, then went up the red carpeted stone staircase which seemed like it would take him to Cosmo.

Tails ran with all his might, climbing two stairs at a time, swishing his tails as he went. Though every dozen steps or so, he encountered a new enemy he had to slice, yet he did not even slow down his pace, or turn his eyes sideways, so focused was he on his treasure, and where your treasure is, there will you and your heart be also.

Eggman was watching the progress Tails was making through the building, cheerfully awaiting him, and at last, the knight in bloody fur burst through the door.

The room Tails found himself in felt vast and cold, and so it was. It looked like an arena without bleachers, made of stone, as big as a football field, but being oval shaped from a bird's eye view. From Tails' view, the whole thing looked bowl shaped, with the edges along the wall being angled, and the walls themselves being several stories tall.

That maniacal voice was soon heard echoing enthusiastically through the cavernous arena, as Tails walked forward, progressing toward the sound of the voice. "Hello Tails, I'm delighted you've come! I knew you would. After all, you wouldn't risk losing your girlfriends life again would you? It was _far_ too painful for you after all."

"**JUST SHUT UP!**" Tails screamed, with all the fervent fury of a barbarian.

"Ooh, am I getting to you Tails? You should be thanking you right now, I'm giving you a chance to save your girlfriend's life, which is worth little to me. Now, will you let me kill you? I promise to let the girl live if you do, I'll even give you a swift execution.

"Good, come to me my little fox, it will all end soon. By the way, the reason I led you here, was not only to kill you, but also to separate you from your friends to make the bomb disposal impossible to complete. Yes Tails, I know your plans, I had a microphone planted in the T.V., that's why it didn't explode this time. Sonic and Shadow cannot do an adequate job with the bombs without you disarming some of them. It's a perfect plan, and you will surely lose, so prepare to say your adieus!"

On the side wall, and a little ahead, Tails turned his attention to two metal doors as big as a barn's, which opened to reveal a strange creation. An object came through the doors, barely fitting; it looked like a spider, complete with eight skinny legs which connected to a pod containing Eggman.

Eggman once again spoke, "Now stand still Tails!"

"Not on your life!" Or so rebelled the hapless kit before the Eggspider kicked one of its legs out, knocking the kid kit up in the air, and sending him southward, toward the door from whence he came.

Tails turned around in the air, as he hit hard a glass panel high up on the wall. He stuck to it for a moment, and as he opened his eyes and saw what must have been a mirage, for right there in front of his face, and on the other side of the glass, was Cosmo's countenance, not radiant as usual, but open mouthed, horror stricken, and astonished beyond all reason.

As Tails descended from his heavenward journey, he kept his eyes on Cosmo, completely captivated. _Thud!_ Tails landed on the floor with his back, snapping his attention back toward the fight, and with the horrified image of Cosmo's face implanted in his breast, he saw a distant image of what was at stake. Cosmo was scared, and rightly so; he had to save her quickly to relieve her of the fear and risk of her own impending death, or so he thought that was her fear. I do not need to say what she was really thinking.

Tails got up on his feet, and dusted himself off as Eggman charged him. Tails rushed with incredible fury, getting underneath the machine and hacking one of its rubbery leg joints, cleanly cutting it through with one hammering stroke.

As he prepared to attack another leg, a nozzle came out of the bottom out the Eggspider's body, quickly erupting with irreverent flame. Tails heart stopped in terror as he ran out of the cloud of flame within the mech's legs. His fur singed, he fell and rolled around uncontrollably.

The fox heard a mechanical clicking, and sensed danger. Getting up, and with still smoking fur, he saw the flamethrower at the bottom replaced with a machine gun aiming at him. He dodged the first round of rounds, weaving up and down, across, about; making his way towards it. He was passing by a leg when he raised his arm to strike, and… discovered the sword had left his hand.

'Where did it go?' He wondered while wandering around for it. Ever mindful of the trail of bullets trying to hit him, he found the sword and picked it up. As he bent down to grab it, the trail of bullets flew just over his back. He quickly seized the opportunity while the gun tried to track him; he rushed under the machine gun, slicing through a hydraulic tube necessary to operate the weapon.

Tails stayed at the ready, but stayed put under the broken gun as well. He waited patiently as the gun was replaced with the flameth- no, a skinny robotic arm came down instead. It wielded a circular saw, which sang with incredible speed.

The arm thrust the saw forward with fast fervency, with Tails just raising his sword in time to block. Sparks flew everywhere as blade met blade; some sparks burning his muzzle.

"Ah!" The pained foxy face cried. Seizing this opportunity, the arm pushed forward, being narrowly dodged by the blinded fox. Getting under control of himself, Tails saw the arm retract, lower itself toward the ground where Tails would be hard pressed to block, and struck again. As the saw passed where his ankles had been, Tails did a jumping somersault forward, and at the right time, swung his sword at the joint in the middle of the arm, dismantling it.

The fox landed on his feet and again positioned himself just under the center of the vehicle. As the flamethrower's nozzle came out once more, Tails rendered it inoperable.

Waiting for something else to come out, Tails taunted, "is that all you've got Egghead?"

"No." came a nervous reply.

Tails rolled his eyes as Eggman tried to crawl away in his sluggish machine.

The kid kit walked between its legs, hacking them off one by one till the Goliath fell. He smashed through the glass separating himself from Eggman inside his pod. When he had done so, he hardly heard the cries for mercy.

"Please Tails," Eggman begged, "please forgive me, it's just my nature! I won't do it again, honest."

Tails silently grabbed this pathetic man and dragged him out of the pod. He kicked angrily kicked him in the stomach, full force, causing him to choke for air. Tails went to the pod's controls, and, feeling totally relieved, remotely disarmed all the bombs, including to Cosmo's cell. Next, he deactivated all functioning robots, rolled the window of Cosmo's cell away, and answered a call from Sonic.

Sonic: "The lights on the bombs have stopped blinking, did you-"

Tails: "Yes Sonic, everything's ok know!"

Sonic: "Great job buddy! I'll alert everyone and be right over. I've got a feeling that you might need my help getting out of there."

Tails: "Good idea, you never know what'll be in store for us when Cosmo and I try to escape. See you then!"

"See you in a few minutes!" Sonic said, enthused.

With his job done, Tails turned his attention to Cosmo, flying up to her using his unique talent. He welcomed her into his arms with outstretched hands. She ran to meet him for just one more gracious fulfillment of her greatest desire: to be with him. She cried into his shoulder as she lay in the comfort of his arms. She finally felt warm again; the warmth with which only true and sun like light can shelter the numb.

Cosmo now felt the relief of sleep to the weary, the refreshment of cold water to one deserted in the dessert; and Tails felt nothing but overwhelming love, which overpowered his bitter feelings for Eggman, causing anger to give place in his heart for Cosmo's love, and the gratitude thereof.

After a few moments, as Cosmo's tears started to dry, she noticed the dried blood of Tails' right arm. Astonished, she pointed out the obvious fact, "You're hurt!"

Tails looked down, and shrugged, "I didn't notice."

"Huh?" said Cosmo while tearing a piece of her dress.

"I guess it was the adrenaline. Oh, you don't have to bandage it, the bleeding's already stopped."

"I know, but I want to do this," Asserted the gently firm voice of Cosmo.

"If you say so," said the amused fox's smiling muzzle.

"Oh Tails, this wound was my fault, wasn't it? If only I had ducked before Eggman grabbed me, you wouldn't have had to save me."

"Cosmo, Eggman did this, not you, and he would have caught you at some point anyway."

"I know but-"

"Cosmo, do you know why I came here and rescued you?"

A tear fell down her cheek, "because you love me."

At that moment, a glass cylinder came down from the cell's ceiling, and trapped the two.

"Ah, how touching!" Taunted Eggman, holding up some kind of remote. "Actually it makes me sick! That's why I'm going to activate a machine inside of Cosmo's cell just in case you tried to rescue her. It will make anyone onside that glass container age one year a second until they die. Prepare to die together!"

Eggman pushed a button on his remote, and the cell began to glow orange as the two started to age.

Cosmo clung to Tails' arm as he tried to figure a way out.

"It'll be ok," he told Cosmo, but only a few seconds had gone by when they heard an audible "Oof!" from Eggman.

"Tails, how do you stop this thing?" called Sonic.

"Guess!" yelled back a clueless Tails.

Sonic picked up the remote, and with the clock quickly ticking, he pushed a suspicious looking green button off to the side. The mysterious machine powered down as the glass cage lifted back up, leaving those inside disoriented. Dazed, Tails fell on the floor, followed by Cosmo on top of him. Cosmo looked up, and saw Sonic staring at them, curiosity covering his tilted head. Cosmo quickly got up, blushing.

Cosmo tried to explain, "I was just, I mean I just sort of fell on him. No, that didn't come out right! You see-"

"I understand, Sonic said, smiling, "I saw what happened."

Cosmo blushed deeply.

Tails got up groggily, "what happ-?" Cosmo turned to look at him. He gasped for air. "Co, Co, _Cosmo_?" He managed to finally blurt out, a mile long pit in Miles' stomach.

Cosmo couldn't believe what she had heard. 'Was that Tails' voice?' She wondered. 'If it is, it's wonderful, so rich and deep.' Indeed, Cosmo had the butterfly in the stomach sensation when she heard Tails utter those few things.

Sonic cut in, "Tails, it seems that-"

"Cosmo, you're so _beautiful_!" Tails interrupted. The Seedrian blushed.

Sonic went right up to the fox, who was still staring at Cosmo open mouthed. Sonic slapped Tails and shook him by the shoulders. "Buddy, buddy stay with me; the machine made you and Cosmo older, I don't know how much, but I'm guessing you're in your early twenties."

Sonic handed Tails the remote, which Tails examined. After pressing a few buttons, he looked up at Cosmo and proclaimed, "We're twenty three Cos…" And he predictably drifted off, which embarrassed Cosmo, who did not like to attract too much attention.

A voice, which belonged to Amy said, "Looks like Eggman's trying to get crawl away."

Sonic stood stunned for a few seconds, before he brightened as if enlightened with an inspiring idea. "Tails, I think that you should do the honors." Sonic said before jumping down from the cell and subduing Eggman.

"What does he mean by doing the honors; Tails? Tails, stop it, you're starting to worry me."

Tails shook his head, "sorry, it's a lot to get used to." Then he used a bad fake British accent to ask, "May I help you down miss?"

"You may," permissioned a curtsying Cosmo.

Tails walked behind her, tenderly put his hands around her still small waist, spun his namesakes and took off. They slowly floated down, arriving just beside Sonic who held Eggman's hands behind his back as the scientist lay on his bulbous stomach.

Amy, Knuckles, Rouge, and Shadow were grouped together, several feet away from Eggman. The room was quiet for a moment, except for Eggman shifting around uncomfortably.

Shadow spoke up, "Tails, you know what you have to do."

Tails nodded, and went to grab his sword.

"What does he have to do?" Asked Cosmo. She looked at Amy for answers, but Amy bowed her head to avoid eye contact.

Tails came back solemnly with sword in hand.

"Tails, what's going on?" Cosmo asked.

Tails replied, unable to look up at her, "Cosmo, do you remember what I said about what would happen if Eggman actually killed someone?"

"Did he kill anyone?" Cosmo asked.

Knuckles spoke up, "The death count isn't official, but I personally witnessed deaths caused by Eggman's creations.

"Me too," muttered Amy.

"Cosmo," Sonic said, "Tails, Knuckles, and I were ordered long ago, that if Eggman ever took a life, then we should immediately take his when we got the chance. Eggman knew this was going to happen, he crossed the line, has to pay the price of a murderer."

Cosmo shuddered, and Tails asked her if she was ok with him doing this. "I won't do it if you don't want me to," Were his words.

"No, it needs to be done," said Cosmo.

Sonic let go of Eggman, the criminal who cried with fright as he dropped down to his knees in a state of wild alarm. With hands clapped prayerfully together, he begged mercy from the armed fox.

"I don't know," Tails hesitated, "I've never killed anyone before. I know that he took people's lives, that he took Cosmo hostage, and that he nearly killed us, but…"

Knuckles spoke up to help, "The very fact that you don't want to kill him makes it just for you to do it."

"I'm not so sure." Tails replied.

Sonic put a hand, reassuringly on his friend's shoulder. Tails looked up into Cosmo's comforting eyes and saw in them, his conscience. In them, he looked for answers, and he saw that he was looking only into the heart of light: the solace which only silence can bring. *5. His course was clear, his conscience set, when from his heart, his spirit said, "_slay him_!"

Tails seized him by his orange moustache with his left hand. The criminal cried as he squirmed and struggled; shrieked and gnashed his teeth, as Tails barred his right arm. Then sounded the swoosh as the sabre true cut cleanly through his cervical vertebrae.

Tails shivered, as so we can be glad that moment sad was soothed by the sight of Cosmo. You see, when a man's afraid, a beautiful maid is a cheering sight to see.

Now though you'd have said that he was dead, for the head was on the ground; the body kneeling on the ground swayed, which resembled three bows to Tails. And it was none of your impudent off-hand nods either, but as humble as could be; for it clearly knew the deference due in death. And oh, I vow, this deathly bow was a touching sight to see; though trunk less, yet it couldn't forget the deference due to Tails. *6.

Tails breathed out, and slowly put down the sword. Cosmo came over and hugged him warmly.

Sonic smiled, a tear trickling from his eyes. He turned to Amy, "There's something I've wanted to do for a long time."

"What's that Sonic?" Amy asked.

"I love you Amy."

There were gasps all around the room. Amy stood there in shock for a moment. "Sonic, you've rejected me in almost every way possible, why say this now?"

"It's like all heroes, if they have a love life, then the villain takes them hostage like we saw with Cosmo. But now that Eggman's gone…. Amy, will you forgive me for all the unkindness and dishonesty over the years?"

"No, I will not forgive you!" Amy shot back with vigor; then she became very gentle, "I don't need to, I never held anything against you. Sonic, how long were you in love with me?"

"Ames, ever since I met you."

"I knew it!"

Sonic got on his knees, and from his quills he pulled out a ring, "Amy, will you marry me?"

"Of course!" and she ran to embrace him.

"That reminds me." Tails said. He searched through his tails and found a small box. Humbly getting to his knees, he implored Cosmo, "Now that we're older, I can ask now."

Cosmo cupped her mouth with her hands, hardly understanding her surroundings, as though she were in a dream.

"Cosmo, will you marry me?"

Cosmo sweetly walked up as Tails rose to his feet. She clung to him as he held her; tears lightly came down her cheek as she muttered, "of course, of course, of course."

Rouge was puzzled, and expressed her curiosity. "Tails, you just carried around an engagement ring even though you knew you couldn't get married?"

Tails shrugged as he put the ring on Cosmo's finger, a perfect fit.

Rouge resumed, "And how did you know what size she would be?"

"Well, when I was checking Cosmo for any residual spyware, I took the time to measure her hand and graph the future growth of her hand. Then I handmade the ring; I couldn't resist."

Knuckles butted in, "Whoa dude, you're creeping me out, seriously!"

Tails answered, "Well Sonic measured Amy's finger, and carried around a ring too."

Cosmo didn't like the way this conversation was going, so she changed the topic, "Hey Amy, thanks for giving Tails guidance on how to be more romantic, it really means a lot."

"What?" asked Amy, "Cosmo, what are you talking about?"

Tails cut in, "Cosmo, I did receive some guidance on how to treat you, but that was Sonic's doing, not Amy's."

Everyone turned to Sonic. Who put up defensively, "Hey, I can't help it if I'm a helpless romantic. Anyway, before we have any more awkward conversations, we need to prepare for a double wedding."

Amy couldn't contain her excitement, "Oh, that's right! Cosmo, Sonic and Tails are brothers right?"

Cosmo cut in, "A sister! You are she." *7.

With their hearts softened, even Knuckles, Rouge, and Shadow were considering marriage someday. In fact, sometimes the harder someone's heart, the harder they fall in love; such would someday be the case with these three, though which would end up with Rouge was certainly no certainty.

**.**

**One chapter left!**

**.**

*1. Jokes adapted from a popular T.V. show. Do you know which one?

*2. A paraphrase of T.S. Eliot's, The Wasteland.

*3. A paraphrase of Malcolm Muggeridge, when he said, "Every happening, great and small, is a parable whereby God speaks to us, and the art of life is to get the message."

*4. A paraphrase from The Fairy Queen and quote from A Midsummer Night's Dream, by Henry Purcell and William Shakespeare.

*5. A paraphrase of T.S. Eliot's The Wasteland, line 41.

*6. Everything from "Sonic let go of Eggman," to where the asterisked number six lies, contains many references, quotes, and paraphrases from two things: 1, the song "The Criminal Cried," from the opera "The Mikado;" 2, the slaying of Laban during the time when Jeremiah was preaching at Jerusalem, just before the Babylonian captivity of the kingdom of Judah (587 B.C.).

*7. A line spoken under similar circumstances by Olivia, in Shakespeare's play, "Twelfth Night (Act 5, Scene 1)."

…

**Response to Reviewers; thanks in advanced to those who read, and especially reviewed this story. I really enjoy reading and responding to each of you!**

…

**austin skywalker has an emotional breakdown, ahem, I mean review. ;)**

**He wrote: this chapter is really amazing...tails and Cosmo were enjoying themselves until egghead came and took the love of his life away from him. that's the same thing that is happening in my story. whatever the case, eggman is gonna pay for this! anyway, nice work with this chapter. i hope tails gets Cosmo back. if anyone else is reading this and you are a Tails Cosmo fan, check out my story. Cosmo is in it. please leave a review on the chapters. it helps me to continue the story. can't wait to see the next chapter sir willam. i hope eggman gets what's coming to him for stealing Cosmo!**

**.**

**Answer: I'll have to read your story, in fact, I just added it to my pile of stories to read. It may take a little while for me to get to it though, perhaps even a couple months, which is sad, but eventually, I'll get to it! :) I'm excited already, it sounds interesting.**

**I'm genuinely interested; what did you think about what eventually came to Eggman?**

…

**Kratos Pwns writes: ****I recall in an earlier chapter where tails was thinking about taking Cosmo to a Shakespeare play, looks like he made true to it.**

Okay I do have one concept I can request. This is a concept that I've seen on numerous stories and is something Syaoron the fox does quite a lot. Picture this: Tails and Cosmo are 15 feet away from c4 plastic explosive set to detonate in the next five seconds. Without any time to get away Tails tackles Cosmo to the ground to take most of the explosion for her. He lives on only by his love and will for cosmo.

I like this idea but I've never seen it with cosmo before so I would like to see that, it dosent have to be C4 but any kind of feasible explosion would do. I'll be waiting for an update.

Peace off

**.**

**Answer: So I tried to fit in the C4 idea with the other things in the plot that needed to happen (like the age change, fight with Eggman, etc.), but I couldn't find a better tie in than to simply have it put in Cosmo's cell. If you can think of a good way to incorporate it, I'd love to go back and change this chapter, because it's a great idea.**

**Yep, he made good on his promise. And I LOVE SHAKESPEARE, so I had to mention him at least several times in this, my first story. Seriously, when I was a youngling, my three favorite authors were 1. Shakespeare, 2. Shakespeare, and 3. J. .**

…

**Syaoron the Fox adds his two cents, wait, or is it scents? Or could it be sense? Anyway, Syaoron adds:**

**Nooo! Cosmo! I know that feel, to have a loved one taken. *clutches heart* Right. In. The childhood.**

Anyway, I can see what you mean when you said this chapter was written before your improvement. First of all, I noticed that there was a small little hiccup where you put both Tails' and Cosmo's dialouge in a single paragraph, but I'm sure you knew about that. Something tells me that there is some hidden symbolism in here, but my young and not-quite-fully-developed-fourteen-year-old brain can't quite comprehend it. Sorry, that's the way I am.

That's beside the point though... other than that, I can help you no longer. Oh, woe is me! I can't even perform my task, being surrounded by such perfection! Such a pinacle you've acheived that I am of no service to thee! *continues on poetic rant*

Write on, Live life, Do stuff,

Syaoron the Fox

**.**

**Answer: Wow, you'd make a good poet! Actually, I've already read some of your poetry, and it is very good. You know, T.S. Eliot (funny name huh? ;) said something incredibly true. ****"Genuine poetry can communicate before it is understood." Yes, what is written should be felt, and you accomplish this well in your poetry, at least that's what I find. I especially was touched when I read… what was it called? *looked up*Oh yes, Never Free, Never Me. My emotions were very much awakened to the talk of death. The feelings of your loss (which you mentioned in your review) came through strongly. That is a great gift Syaoron; most people are by nature deceptive, and therefore find it hard to share their feelings honestly. You must have impeccable honesty.**

**Speaking of poetry, you might like the poem I just put at the beginning of chapter 1. At the end of the last chapter, the poem is going to be continued.**

**As for the symbolism in the tenth chapter, I think there were a couple tiny things, but that chapter, as well as this one didn't really take advantage of symbolism. Some of the other chapters had it very heavily though, and I'll hopefully have full explanations for this story completed by the end of the month.**

**If you want to develop a good ability to understand symbolism, I can make many recommendations of what to study and how to study it, though something tells me you won't have the time. It's not nearly as hard as you might think to become proficient, it only took me about… never mind, I guess it was hard. It took me several hundred hours of study in books on the subject, as well as deep study of some of the greatest literature and poetry of all time. But hey, the good news is that it is possible. If I can do it, anyone can.**

…

**Guest typed- wait a minute, Guest? That's it, just, Guest? That's mysterious, at least "Some Random Anonymous Reviewer" gave us something to call him. I'm gonna call you… "Ghastly, the Ghostly Guest." In the words of Ghastly: ****Tails, run help her! I don't care how, just help her! xD**

**.**

**Answer: Done! He helped her. Am I a good author or what? *puffs out chest* Seriously though, I'm glad that you had an emotional experience with my story.**

…

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie **

**Again, Nice job. I loved the romance on this chapter most! But what will happen with Eggman? Wait :( to find out!**

**.**

**Answer: I know it's been a few months (sorry for that), but wait no longer my friend, the chapter is out!**

…

**Prower Power kindly catches up: I haven't reviewed this yet? 0_o oh well might as well start now. Like I said in my review for MMM A prophecy upon the nations THE POETIC-NESS ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *ahem* I love this story so much *what would you expect from a taismo fan?***

**.**

**Answer: Yeah, I've been reading Moby Dick, and I think I must be the clone of Mr. Melville, because that guy's writing style has a very similar flow and cadence, rhyme and rhythm. I'm really, really glad you love it so much! Your enthusiasm is infectious!**

…

**Some Random Anonymous Reviewer. I answered parts of your review in chapters three and seven. I'm answering the whole thing in one bite here however.**

**You wrote:** **Wow! Great job so far! This story is really coming along nicely!**

There were a couple things on chapter three that I spotted however:

1: The chapter's title:

Ok, quite honestly, this made me laugh! The title of chapter three was... *chuckles*

Chapter Relish is in This?

XD

I may want to try that on a hotdog sometime! It may cure my writer's block! XD

Just kidding!

I think you meant to say: Chapter 3: What Relish is in There?

So, there's that.

2: Dialogue

Honestly, the dialogue was a little hard to read in this chapter. I'm pretty sure Prowerboy already said this but usually when someone else speaks, another paragraph is made. You did much better about this in later chapters! ;)

Now, I love how you brought scripture into this! I've never seen this before in fanfiction! Truly wonderful, that is!

*lol Yoda moment!*

Also, I love the foreshadowing and similies that you implemented into this story! Now instead of being a mere fanfiction, it has evolved into a work of art! Of course, litterature, in a way, is a kind of art! :)

Keep up the awesome work!

-Some Random Anonymous Reviewer

**.**

**Answer:**** You're quite right, S.R.A.R.. Do you mind if I call you S.R.A.R.? I just went back and corrected the dialogue throughout the entire story to make it easier to read, as well as making a poem for the beginning which will tie in to a poem that I'll write for the last chapter.**

**I saw the funny mistake that I made with the chapter title. Your commentary made me laugh, and hence, it's sad that I changed it. It has now been corrected. It now says: "****Chapter 3. What Relish is in this?" Where that title comes from is the fourth paragraph of the chapter, where Tails quotes from Shakespeare's play Twelfth Night: "****What relish is in this? How runs the stream? Or I am mad, or else this is a **_dream_: _Let_ **fancy** _still my sense_ **in** _Lethe steep_; **If it be thus to** _dream_, _still let_ **me sleep!"**

**You know, when I put in all the scriptures and religious stuff, I kept expecting people to attack me for it, but the attacks never came, and I even got a few people like you who appreciated them; thank you, I appreciate the support, especially if it's something like that, where I'm sticking my neck out. If any atheists have been reading this story, thanks for your patience.**

**You noticed the literary content? I LOVE YOU S.R.A.R.! When I incorporated those elements into this, I was hoping someone would see and appreciate them! You made my day!**


	12. Chapter 12 Jean Valjean

**Hello again! I'll be responding to comments through PM's from now on.**

**Sorry for the slow down the past few months. There was a reason though; I've been struggling with my health. I found out that I have something called Addison's disease, but no matter, it's being taken care of now, and I'm doing much better.**

**.**

**Special thanks to Syaoron the Fox and prowerboy. All along the way you guys have been really gracious in your reviews, not to mention you're advice which has been a huge help to me.**

**.**

**Enjoy this last chapter, and thanks for the reviews!**

Chapter 12: Jean Valjean.

…

"Now the bright morning-star, Day's harbinger,  
Comes dancing from the East, and leads with her  
The flowery May, who from her green lap throws  
The yellow cowslip and the pale primrose.  
Hail, bounteous May, that dost inspire  
Mirth, and youth, and warm desire!  
Woods and groves are of thy dressing;  
Hill and dale doth boast thy blessing.  
Thus we salute thee with our early song,  
And welcome thee, and wish thee long."

-Song on May Morning, by John Milton.

…

I ran through the woods as the chipmunks chirped, and the leaves sang while soaking in the morning sun. The air was still, but I was not. But where was I going, and what was my goal?

"Sonic?"

I stopped and looked around; I saw them waiting. I came over to those present, and waited for them to walk down the aisle. I saw her, she was beautiful in that white flowing dress, and she looked like in a dream.

"Wake up."

I smiled and answered her, "You're too beautiful not to wake up to."

"What are you talking about Sonic? Are you dreaming about Amy again?"

"Amy I-" I said as I opened my eyes. I saw Tails standing there impatiently, hands on his hips while tapping his foot.

"Ah!" I screamed. "You're not Amy!"

"No, I'm not, thanks for noticing." He sounded annoyed, "Now get up Sonic; let's get over to Amy's place!"

"You just want to go over early so you can see Cosmo." I pointed out, trying to buy myself more time lying in the lazily soft bed.

"Of course," he answered.

"Wow, your quick puberty hit you hard! You only have one thing on your mind now," I said smilingly.

"That's not funny Sonic! And look who's talking? At least I don't have dreams about Amy."

"You wouldn't have dreams about Amy, because Amy's my girl." I bantered back.

"A mere technicality; now let's go! You want to see Amy just as much as I want to see Cosmo, even though you are better at hiding it."

I pouted, "Can't I eat breakfast first?"

Tails brightened. "I knew you'd say that. I already made waffles."

"Where?" I asked, perking up.

"Downstai-" Tails didn't even finish before Sonic was downstairs, wolfing down his waffles.

By the time Tails joined Sonic, and his blue friend was halfway through his fifth one, he slowed down and started chewing slowly.

"Why are you slowing down?" Tails inquired about Sonic's eating.

"Wait, so now you're an efficiency expert?"

"Well, I have actually done some independent contracting work-"

"Ok, ok, I get it. The reason why I'm slowing down is because… well…"

"You hate making wedding plans?" Tails guessed.

"Yes! I _hate_ having those meetings, they drive me crazy! The wedding coordinator won't even let me run on a tread mill while we're there! Why do we even need a wedding coordinator?" Sonic asked in desperation.

Tails informed, "Three things: 1. you go to these meetings because you love Amy and want her to be happy, 2. _we _won't let you on a treadmill because if we did, you would break it, and 3. we considered setting up the wedding by ourselves, but we got a coordinator because we didn't want you to have as many meetings to sit through; not to mention this is going to be a large public event, and we need someone more capable than the Chaotix to help us with organizing an event with hundreds of friends, celebrities, and dignitaries." Tails panted heavily after saying all this.

Sonic took another bite anticlimactically, and casually spoke, "I know, I'm just joking around buddy. Don't take life too seriously. Hey, do you want another tip on how to make Cosmo fall further in love with you?"

"Of course," Tails said, sitting down across from Sonic, and giving him his full attention.

"Don't be too clingy; girls generally don't like that."

Tails rolled his eyes. "Well that makes me feel good. Well, I suppose it is good advice."

"You bet its good advice. Have I ever steered you wrong Tails?" Tails considered for a moment before Sonic put his hand up, "Never mind, don't answer that. Anyway, if you didn't like that tip, then I'll give you another one. Have you ever heard the word eros?"

"Yes, Eros is the Greek god of love, but it has also been used it to mean the desire to unite with the beautiful." *1.

"Yes Tails, and that's how I'm using it: the desire to be with beauty.

"You see, many people enter into relationships with a strong desire to be together, then lose the feeling and break apart. Do you know why? Because once you are in the presence of beauty, you quickly lose your desire to be with it. It's like hunger; once you satisfy it, you aren't hungry anymore, at least temporarily."

"So what do I do about that?" Tails asked him with attentive intent.

"The simple secret is to always remember who you love, and where you'd be without them. Imagine a life without who you love, and you will yearn to be with them more. This applies to physical things as well, if you can imagine being without something, you'll be thankful for it.

"People appreciate being appreciated, and if you are genuinely thankful for Cosmo, she will feel loved, and love you back. You know, girls are like tacos, you get what you put in."

Tails chuckled deeply, and asked to clarify, "So basically you should use imagination in order to change your feelings?"

"Kind of," Sonic said, unsure, "but probably the best way to change your emotions is to behave as if you already had that emotion. If you act like you hate someone, you'll end up hating them more; if you act as if you like someone, then as long as you have no agenda with them, you'll soon begin to like them more."

Tails thanked him, "you give good advice Sonic." Little did Sonic know, but the fox was secretly sound recording everything he said.

"Oh, and always remember to do at least a few little kind things every day. From what you told me, Cosmo loves you to hold her, so do that especially. Some girls like receiving little gifts, but Cosmo seems to feel unworthy anytime you go to such trouble, so generally avoid that. She enjoys spending time around you, but I think she would feel more comfortable with spending that time if you were doing something together that she considers useful, like cleaning, or cooking. Even going on a walk with the excuse of getting exercise can be a good way to be together more often."

Tails nodded to this, but uncomfortably hesitated in replying, "Sonic, shouldn't I feel bad about our analyzing Cosmo like this? Doesn't it show disrespect towards her as a person?"

"No Tails, it's not disrespect," Sonic answered as if he had prepared himself for the question. "How can we have disrespect towards her when we are so much like her? When we talk about her nature as a person, we are talking about ourselves as well. *2.

Tails didn't fully understand what his brother had said, but he moved on since there was something else making his mind uncomfortable, "So… where did you learn all this romance stuff, anyway?"

Sonic shrugged, "well, I…" he scratched the back of his head, "in the past, I've kind of borrowed some of Amy's books about romance, both fiction and non-fiction. I've read through just about her entire bookshelf, and thought about it what I read a lot. I did it secretly, of course. Don't go mentioning this to Amy though, I couldn't face the embarrassment."

"Wow, this is a lot to process. That doesn't sound like you." The fox said, sounding confused.

"Well, I had to hide my reading, just like I had to hide my love for Amy. It's not my fault I'm a hopeless romantic; I couldn't resist!" The hedgehog said melodramatically. "Besides, in order to stay sane while keeping my feelings secret, I used those books to learn how to sweep Amy off her feet if I ever got the opportunity."

Tails concluded, "Well, you never know what you'll find in a book."

Sonic soon switched gears, "by the way, what are you looking forward to most about being married?"

"Raising kids with Cosmo," Tails answered.

Sonic looked at him slyly, his eyes burrowing into his brother's. "Tails, is that the _real_ answer?"

Tails sounded annoyed and embarrassed as he answered the suggestive implication, "Shut up Sonic, just shut up."

Sonic laughed heartily, but received a death glare from Tails, who raised his finger and warned, "Not, another, word."

Sonic sobered up, swallowing his last bite. "Ok, I'm ready."

…

Boring, the kind of boring that bores a fatiguing feeling into an already deadened consciousness. The kind of feeling you get when kept waiting half an hour in a doctor's office with a stressing, pressing schedule. That is how planning the wedding went, at least in Sonic's eyes.

In Amy's eyes, any wedding was a female fantasy, but this was hers. Cosmo was as caught up in the excitement as well, as a kid on Christmas. With nothing burdening her mind, she was free now, heart and soul, so she had done the natural thing, and freed it further with rewarding responsibility, which amenabilities are the deepest joys of life. And as for Tails, he was content with gazing upon the beautiful face of his betrothed; only envying the glove upon her hand that he might touch her cheek. *3. No, he could not keep his mind off her, he was pathetically hopeless.

With all the preparations on schedule, and the planning, for now finished, Sonic made a mad dash outside for fresh air, with Amy closely tailing, ever trying to keep up.

Tails stood near the door, chuckling as he watched Sonic, panting for air as Amy caught up to him. He was startled by the feeling of something covering his eyes. It felt silky, and he felt calm come over him in that understanding.

But he was touched by something silkier: a gentle whisper near his ear. "Guess who?"

Tails smiled helplessly in delight, in a smile forced by feeling. Cosmo continued covering his eyes with her gloved fingers, and led Tails away to the kitchen of Amy's home where they could be alone.

As the setting sun shone through window pane, the pangs of heart which passion gains through pains alone were shone in the glowing orbs which are the windows of souls. Their love had grown in sacrifice, their passion ripened in rampant restraint, for what we obtain too cheap, we esteem too lightly, and whosoever chooses love must risk and hazard all they have. *4 & 5.

Looking deeply into her eyes, Tails kissed Cosmo on the cheek gently, "I love you ya know."

"I know silly!" Cosmo giggled. She pulled him in for a sweet, passionate kiss. They were in total bliss, feeling an almost electric sensation tingle from their lips down through their spines.

They then looked through the window at the setting sun, the light of which never dies, but rather is replaced with another: one day for another, one task for another, one feeling for another; all in one cycle, one day which represents all the changing seasons in a lifetime.

To all things there is a season, and a time to every purpose. A time to mourn, a time to laugh; a time to kill, a time to heal; a time to embrace, and a time to refrain from embracing. So no matter however it is in other times, in this story, it was time for love, and a time for loneliness. But this, the end of all happy stories was the time to laugh, wed, and embrace. *6.

…

People were made to be happy, and the beauty of God's world was made to incline us towards that joy, just like the leaves of the trees incline towards the light of the sun. On this day, the sun shone warm, and the air was balmily calm.

The wedding took place outside, and there seemed to be a celestial glow in all the proceedings. Everyone smiled; not only because it is customary at a wedding, but because everyone shared in the happiness of the couple: the buoyant but calm contentment which makes it impossible not to smile.

She was beautiful in that white flowing dress. To him, she looked like in a dream, only better: the flesh so fashioned, and the eyes by fire impassioned. All four were indeed married that day.

And we may truly say that they lived happily thereafter, but what follows thereafter? For Sonic and Amy, they stayed faithfully and lovingly married all their days. And although they did have the occasional small argument, they always talked openly about their feelings, so they always managed to sort things out. They had 5 children.

And I suppose you want to see what happened with Tails and Cosmo?

…

_Beep, beep, beep, beep, whack!_

A yawn came from one side of the bed, and asked, "Tails, what time is it?" She heard no answer, and grew concerned, "Tails?"

Cosmo was about to get up, when the door opened, and three foxes came in carrying a tray, some orange juice, and… well, the last one was too young to carry anything.

"Happy mother's day!" they gleefully announced, setting breakfast in bed before her.

Cosmo's tired eyes sparkled lightly with a smile, and the oldest fox- Tails- came over and gave her a kiss, while their two small children gathered around her on the bed.

…

Such was typical in the Prower household. Tails of course kept correct priorities, always putting his wife first, children second, and his work a distant third. Of course, he could afford to keep his work a distant third, with all the profits coming from his inventions. But he still preferred fanfare from home to any public attention, so he invested his time accordingly.

Cosmo eventually had her seventh and last child, ironically on Labour Day. Thus it was often said of her that she was the hardest working mom in town. You should have seen though, the lump on Tails head when he first suggested this title, after Cosmo had just undergone seven hours of labour.

At least her new baby girl was considered lucky, being the seventh. She was a Seedrian just like her mother. Twenty years after her birth, the child even managed to find a good husband, despite her old man insisting on cleaning his shot gun during the first time he met the young man; a fact that those newlyweds still sometimes joke about.

We may truly say that they lived happily ever after, which is the end of many stories both real and of reflection. There are so many stores of such stories, that if they were written, every one, not even the world itself would contain the books thereof, for happily ever after is an eternal state wherein each chapter, and each page is better than the last.

Not only did Cosmo and Tails live out their days in happiness and love, but so did their posterity, who they did redeem from the consequences of their own parent- Lucas's– bad decisions. Instead, their children learned from the love of their parents, and modeled themselves after this example. And this example: the end of our story.

Do you know what is in a flower?

Life, or Spring, or warm desire,

Beginning, or beauty, sweet smell,

But what of death, in that semblance?

**.**

A flower begins a bounty:

It's the duty of sweet beauty

Which when it blooms, it fades and falls.

**.**

Sweetness and light are loved by man,

So why is it, the flower dies?

To cease is death: in change is life.

Variety is spice to life.

**.**

Things end so that others begin:

To cease is death, in change is life.

Give place: replace! Begin to end.

Displace emotion with some other,

A passion with its own brother.

Just do not leave one single friend:

Feelings fleeting while friends, lasting.

**.**

Keep in remembrance just two things:

To love is to take care of, and

We are flower to God, the gardener.

**.**

How vain is man, who boasts in fight  
The valor of gigantic might!  
And dreams not that a hand unseen  
Directs and guides this weak machine. *7.

**.**

Eternity is a long perspective, reach for it, and even if you miss, you'll learn of life.

*1. Eros is used this way in Plato's dialogue, The Symposium, and is discussed therein.

*2. Paraphrased from Fyodor Dostoyevsky's novel, The Brothers Karamazov; Book 5 Chapter 1.

*3. Paraphrased from Act 2, Scene 2 of Romeo and Juliet where Romeo, looking at Juliet, says to himself:

"Oh, that I were a glove upon that hand,

That I might touch that cheek!"

*4. "…what we obtain too cheap, we esteem too lightly…" Comes from The American Crisis, by Thomas Paine, but this hardly needs to be mentioned, since most of my readers are Americans, and will recognize the words instantly.

*5. "…and whosoever chooses love must give and hazard all they have." Comes from Shakespeare's The Merchant of Venice: "Who chooseth me must give and hazard all he hath."

*6. Inspired by, and paraphrased from the third chapter of Ecclesiastes.

*7. This paragraph is an Air from Handel's Opera, Judas Maccabaeus.


End file.
